The Hacker
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Cuando Tony tenia 3 años, su padre lo uso como un experimento en un intento por tratar de replicar el suero de súper soldado. El experimento fallo pero a el suero le dio a Tony la habilidad de manipular el metal. Howard lo escondió del mundo haciéndoles creer que su hijo había muerto.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Tony tenia 3 años, su padre lo uso como un experimento en un intento por tratar de replicar el suero de súper soldado. El experimento fallo pero a el suero le dio a Tony la habilidad de manipular el metal. Howard lo uso como su arma privada y lo escondió del mundo haciéndoles creer que su hijo había muerto. 25 años mas tarde, los Vengadores es tan en busca de un hacker - cazarrecompensas que logro infiltrarse en la bases de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

_**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la habilidad de Tony es algo parecida a la de Magneto en X-Men solo que el es capaz de crear metal de su cuerpo y convertirlo en lo que sea, pasa lo mismo si toca el metal. Tambien quiero tener votación que pareja quieren que haya, me refiero al interés amoroso de Tony (no será slash): Las opciones son Iron Widow; Pepperony o OC.**_

_**Esta historia esta inspirada en varias como la de AES04 y AOS, que están en ingles en **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Prologo**

Un pequeño Tony Stark estaba dormido en su cama después de un dia muy agitado para el. El era un niño muy alegre y siempre estaba lleno energía, también era muy inteligente para su edad cosa que no era gran cosa ya que su padre era el famoso Howard Stark.

"!Anthony!" Grito Howard desde el pasillo. El niño no lo escucho y el siguió dormido.

"!ANTHONY!" Volvio a gritar Howard entrando a la habitación de su hijo y lo agarro bruscamente por el hombro despertándolo. Tony se despertó asustado por que sabia por la expresión que tenia su padre que estaba enojado y borracho al juzgar el olor a licor en su ropa, y eso no era bueno.

"¿Qué sucede padre?" Pregunto Tony.

"Levantate y vístete mocoso" Le ordeno su padre y le obedeció, sabia que no debía de desobedecerlo amenos que quisiera un golpe el la cara.

"¡Howard es solo un niño!" Grito su madre entrando a la habitación. Las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y su ojo derecho estaba morado.

"¡Es por el bien del país Maria!" Le grito furioso Howard.

"¡Pero es tu hijo y no puedes hacerle esto!"

"¡Por eso mismo Maria. Es mi hijo puedo hacer lo que quiera con el!"

"¡Ya esta listo skiinkle!"

"Siseñor" Le respondió timido Tony.

"Habla bien"

"Si señor"

"Bien entonces te espero en el coche en 5 minutos" Le dijo su padre mientras salía de la habitación, dejando al pequeño Tony con su madre que seguía llorando y que lo mira con tristeza.

"Oh, Tony lo siento tanto." Su madre lo abrazo y el por reflejo hizo lo mismo.

"¿Por qué lloras mami?" Pregunto el en una forma en que solo los niños pequeños pueden preguntar. Su solo se separo del abrazo y se le quedo mirando como si esta sería la última vez que vería a su hijo, por desgracia así seria.

Maria le acaricio su pequeña mejilla a su hijo.

"Te amo Tony, no lo olvides. Mami siempre estará contigo aunque no me veas." Le dijo.

"Yo también te amo mami. ¿Pero por qué lloras?" Volvió a preguntar Tony. Estaba algo confundido, su madre parecía muy preocupada y triste y a el no le gustaba verla así, el odiaba la tristeza.

"Se fuerte por mi ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" Contesto cabizbajo a su madre haciendo un puchero.

"Ti amo piccola." Le dijo su madre en italiano.

"¡ANTHONY!" Escucho a su padre gritar desde abajo.

Tony le dio un último abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso en la frete, y bajo corriendo a donde su padre le dijo que fuera.

"Hasta pronto, joven amo" Le despidió Jarvis, su mayordomo, desde la puerta.

Tony se despidió por educación y subió al auto de su padre en la parte trasera.

"¿A dónde vamos, papi?"

"Papa ha estado trabajando en algo muy importante Anthony ¿Te gustaría ayudar?" Le dijo maliciosamente Howard a su pequeño hijo que respondió entusiasmadamente.

Lo que Tony no sabía es que esto era el inicio de una vida llena de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizare depende del exito que tenga con esta historia aqui, si les intereso pero no he actualizado pueden verla tambien en Archive of our own con el mismo nombre de usuario e historia y en wattpad, tambien con el mismo nombre de usuario pero la historia se llama doble filo.<strong>

**Por cierto esta votacion que pareja les gustaria que haya.**

**Pepperony**

**IronWidow **

**Tony x OC**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

"¿A dónde vamos, papi?"

"Papa ha estado trabajando en algo muy importante Anthony ¿Te gustaría ayudar?"

Fue un largo viaje, pero ambos Stark llegaron a su destino: El lago Alkali. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una presa, había un espeso bosque a su alrededor lleno de nieve y hacia mucho aire frio.

"¡Sr. Stark!" Saludo un hombre con postura militar "Gen William Striker" Se presento dándole un saludo de manos a Howard quien se lo devolvió.

"Un placer General. Este es mi hijo Anthony" Dijo Howard señalando al pequeño Tony.

"Mucho gusto" Saludo Striker con una sonrisa agachándose al nivel del pequeño. "Sera mejor que entremos antes de que pillemos un resfriado" Dijo entrando a los cimientos de la presa.

Howard y Tony lo siguieron, pero Tony fue separado de su padre cuando entraron por un hombre con un saco negro, el hombre le dio una sonrisa que le erizo la piel, sus colmillos estaban muy filosos y su cara le recordaba a un animal.

"No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de adultos" Le dijo sombríamente el hombre.

"Ve con el Anthony" Le dijo su padre desde donde estaba. Tony asintió y siguió al hombre.

* * *

><p>"¿El suero está listo?" Pregunto Howard<p>

"Casi listo, hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con el personal" Le dijo Striker despreocupadamente.

"¿Qué tipo de inconvenientes?"

"Los de siempre, quejas e insubordinación, nada que no se pueda controlar" Striker guio al ingeniero por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba repleto de aparatos muy parecidos a los que construyo Howard cuando ayudo al Dr. Erskine, solo que esta vez tenía algo de esencia mas suya. Había varias personas en el lugar murmurando un montón de cosas científicas y en medio de la habitación había una capsula, parecida a la que metieron a Steve Rogers.

"Supongo que esto" Volvió a hablar Striker señalando la capsula en medio de la habitación. "No nos servirá de mucho considerando el tamaño de tu hijo" Dijo haciendo un ademan a la estatura del hijo de Howard. "¡¿Cuántos años tiene?!"

"No lo sé, creo que tien años" Dijo Howard frunciendo el ceño en disgusto.

"¡No sabes la edad de tu hijo!" Exclamo algo sorprendido Striker "Espera, ¡¿tu esposa está de acuerdo con esto?!" Le grito algo exasperado.

"No, pero su opinión no importa porque ese mocoso es mi hijo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el." Le contesto Howard de la misma manera en que le había dicho a su esposa. Apenas se había olvidado de lo furiosa que estaba su mujer cuando se llevo a Anthony y ahora estaba buscando formas de reconciliarse ahora que se había deshecho del chico, bueno no se deshizo de él completamente, pero si este proyecto tenia éxito el niño tal vez se convertiría en un arma militar secreta y si no, bueno, al menos se sacrifico por su país.

"Como quieras Howard, pero quiero advertirte que no sabemos cómo reaccionara el cuerpo del niño" Dijo algo disgustado Striker. "Si su cuerpo no resiste el suero, existe la posibilidad de que el chico…"

"Muera" Termino Howard por el general. "Lo sé general, pero realmente no me interesa. Si muere ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Estará muerto ¿no?"

Striker solo asintió atónito ante las declaraciones de Howard y se retiro.

"Les diré sobre los cambio a mi equipo. Con su permiso"

* * *

><p>Tony estaba acurrucado en una bola en un cuarto oscuro, bueno no tan oscuro ya que podía distinguir un catre en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Tenía frio y mucho miedo, a él no le gustaba la oscuridad pero el trato de ser valiente, después de todo el Capitán América no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y él quería ser como el Capitán, así que no tenía por qué asustarse por la oscuridad. Pero aun tenía frio. Se levanto y se acomodo en el catre que había dejando que sus pequeños ojos se cerraran.<p>

Estaba soñando que ayudaba al gran Capitán América en una de sus peligrosas misiones cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. El abrió los ojos y levanto su rostro para ver quien entro al cuarto. El hombre que se había presentado como el Gen Striker estaba en la puerta con una mochila en su mano derecha y en la otra llevaba una bandeja llena de comida.

"Perdona si te desperté" Le dijo y encendió la luz. Tony frunció el ceño ante la repentina iluminación. El hombre se acerco a él y se sentó junto a él en el catre.

"Toma te traje algo de comer, me imagino que tu padre no te dio nada" Le dijo re-volviéndole el pelo. "Bueno, mas tarde les ordenare que traigan mas cobijas, este lugar es un congelador"

Striker se quedo unos minutos con Tony observando cómo se decidía por comer lo que le había dado el hombre y por tratar de mantenerse despierto. El general dejo la mochila que traía en los pies del catre y se retiro apagando la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora que Tony sabía donde estaba el apagador de luz, se levanto y trato de encenderla pero estaba demasiado alto y no lo logro. Se rindió después de varios saltos por tocar el apagador. Miro la mochila que había dejado el hombre y se pregunto que habría en ella. Regreso al catre y volvió a cubrirse por la única manta que había, se estiro para agarrar la mochila y la abrió.

Dentro de ella había dos cambios de ropa y un peluche. Saco la ropa y luego el peluche, lo inspecciono durante un rato, no podía notar con claridad de que estaba vestido pero por la forma claramente era un oso de peluche. De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el hombre de los colmillos le arrojo varias cobijas y volvió a cerrar las puertas.

"¡Espera!" Le grito Tony.

El hombre se detuvo en su acción por cerrar la puerta y espero a que el niño volviera hablar.

"¿Podría encender la luz señor?"

El hombre se quedo un momento observándolo y después cerró la puerta.

Tony suspiro, él quería ser como el Capitán América pero tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba y extrañaba a su madre. Tomo el peluche que le habían dado en sus pequeños brazos y se acurruco en una bola dejando que las lágrimas cayeran.

El no quería estar aquí, quería ir a casa, quería ver a su madre y escuchar a Jarvis.

"¿Quiero ir a casa?"

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después<p>

Tony aun seguía en su rutina de hace 2 semanas. Dormir, despertarse en medio de la oscuridad, comer y volver a dormir. Si nadie aquí se preocupaba por su alimentación, solo tenía una comida al día.

Su única compañía era el oso de peluche que le había traído aquel hombre Striker. Hace poco descubrió que el oso tenía un traje del Capitán América. En ocasiones el platicaba con el peluche sobre ideas que se le ocurrían, de sus sueños o de las cosas que quería para navidad o su cumpleaños.

"Tal vez le pida a Santa un robot...emm… pero no cualquier robot, quiero uno que tenga lanza llamas y miles de armas para poder atrapar a los malos. Ya sabes cómo los malos con los que lucha-digo con los que luchas Cap." Le decía al Oso Capitán América.

"¿Qué dices?" Fingió que el peluche le preguntaba, pero más bien esa pregunta era para sí mismo "¿Qué días es hoy?... No lo sé… creo que ya han pasado dos semana Cap… sabes…" Tony fue cortado de su pensamiento por la puerta de la habitación.

"Anthony" Dijo una voz frio, pero el niño reconoció la voz como la de su padre.

Tony se levanto entusiasmado a abrazar a su padre, cuando lo hizo recibió un golpe en la mejilla.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le grito Howard "Levántate y ponte esto" Le entrego un pantalón azul. Tony se levanto tímidamente del suelo y tomo el pantalón que le entrego su padre. Algunas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en su rostro.

"¡Deja de llorar!" Howard le volvió a gritar al notar sus lágrimas, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa. "¡Eres un Stark y los Stark estamos hechos de hierro!" Pero eso le causo que soltara en llanto a la vez que su padre le volvió a dar otra bofetada. "¡Te dije que dejaras de llorar!"

"S-ssihmp- si señor" Le contesto entre sollozos Tony. Trato de contener las lagrimas y comenzó a ponerse la prenda que le había dado su padre.

Cuando termino su padre le dijo que lo siguiera y el obedeció. Caminaron por varios pasillos que estaban llenos de tuberías y charcos de agua. Llegaron a una habitación que estaba repleta de maquinas. Alrededor de Tony había varias personas que llevaban batas blancas y en medio de la habitación, Tony noto una silla que estaba conectada a varios tubos.

"Hola Tony, ven" Le detuvo una mujer rubia extendiéndole el brazo en una forma amigable. El dudo al principio pero la mujer le estaba sonriendo cariñosamente, su sonrisa le recordó a la de su madre y el extendió la mano.

La mujer lo guió hasta la silla. Varias personas más se acercaron a él y le conectaron algunos cables en su pecho, lo colocaron en la silla, le sujetaron sus muñecas en los reposa brazos con dos cinturones de cuero y sus hombros también fueron sujetados, y ahí fue donde el miedo se empezó a apoderar de él.

"¿Qué me van hacer?" Pregunto asustado.

"Tony… ¿Quieres ser como el Capitán América?" Le dijo su padre maliciosamente.

"Yo… si, si quiero"

"Bien, entonces quédate muy quietecito Tony" Le dijo Striker desde lo que parecía ser el panel de control.

Tony asintió, pero el miedo le seguía controlando.

"Esto tal vez te duela" Le dijo la mujer que lo había traído a la silla, tenía su mano un tubo con jeringa que estaba conectado a una maquina que tenía varios frascos con un liquido azul.

La mujer tomo un algodón con alcohol, busco una vena en el brazo izquierdo de Tony y lo froto, después inserto la aguja.

"Todo listo señor" Le dijo a Striker quien solo asintió.

Striker solo suspiro. "¿Está seguro de esto?" Le pregunto a Howard. El asintió

"Procedan" Ordeno Striker.

Varias personas comenzaron a apretar botones y jalar palancas.

"Replica de Erskine. Aplicando el 5% de dosis" Grito un científico.

Uno de los frascos que tenían el líquido azul, comenzó a vaciarse. Corrió por el tubo hasta llegar al brazo de Tony.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Empezó a gritar de dolor Tony.

"Su ritmo cardiaco a aumentado señor" Grito otro hombre.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Howard observaba sádicamente como su hijo se retorcía de dolor en la silla. Striker solo miraba atónito al genio y a su hijo.

El sabía por lo que veía y escuchaba que el niño tal vez no sobreviviría a la dosis.

"Señor sus signos vitales están decayendo" Escucho Striker decirle uno de sus trabajadores.

"Apaguen…"Ordeno, pero Howard lo corto al instante.

"NO"

"¡Howard tu hijo se está muriendo!"

"¡DIJE QUE NO!"

BIP

BIP BIP BIP

"Señor va ir a paro cardiaco" Le grito a Striker una mujer que también estaba revisando los signos vitales de Tony. Striker la ignoro.

"Aumenten la dosis en un 12%" Ordeno Howard de la nada aun con un rostro sádico.

"No lo…" Exclamo Striker.

"Háganlo" Le cayó el genio.

BIP BIP BIP

BIP BIP BIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

¿Qué me van hacer?¿Va doler mucho?

"Esto te dolerá un poco" Me dijo la mujer que me trajo a la silla. Me conecto algo a mi bra-zo que dolió por un momento.

Observe a mi papi que estaba arriba donde había muchas maquinas. El me veía con una mirada fría y me daba miedo. Después observe al hombre junto a mi papi, creo que se llama Striker, estaba hablando con mi papi.

"Procedan" Alzo la voz. Un hombre se cerco a mí y me entrego algo que tenía forma de dientes.

"Abre la boca" Me dijo. Yo obedecí y metió esas cosas en mi boca que se ajustaron a mis dientes, trate de cerrarla de nuevo pero no pude.

De repente vi que un líquido azul subía por el tubo que estaba con mi brazo. Cuando llego hasta el final empecé a sentir mucho dolor en mi brazo, después en mi hombro y al final en el resto de mi cuerpo. Esa cosa me estaba quemando por dentro, pero también me congelaba el cuerpo, me dolía mucho.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Comencé a gritar. No me importo si mi padre me regañaba y empecé a llorar. Mordí las cosas que tenía en mi boca por el dolor.}

"¿Quieres ser como el Capitán América?" Recordé las palabras de mi padre. Si el Capitán América tuvo que pasar por esto, entonces tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar. Pero el dolor comenzó a aumentar, esta vez no lo soporte y cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p>BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP<p>

El silencio se hizo como el corazón del pequeño Tony se detuve.

"Sr. Stark… Y-yo le dije que el niño no soportaría" Le dijo el General cabizbajo.

Howard estaba furioso, no porque su hijo estaba muerto, si no porque el experimento había fracasado. Estuvo a punto de golpear al general cuando alguien grito.

"¡Está de vuelta!"

Ambos hombre miraron con asombro al pequeño en la silla que ahora parecía dormido. Pero no hubo ningún cabio. Si tal vez era exageración llegar a pensar que el cuerpo del niño seria mas tonificado y más alto pero seguía siendo el mismo. Delgado, desnutrido y pequeño.

"¿Por qué no hubo ningún cambio?" Pregunto muy serio Howard. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Sr. Stark el niño recibió solo una pequeña dosis" Hablo uno de los doctores.

"¡¿Entonces que esperan?! Apliquen todo el suero"

"Howard, no podemos. Tenemos que esperar a que el cuerpo de tu hijo se acostumbre a él." Le dijo Striker

El genio asintió de mala gana. "Quiero que le aplique la segunda dosis lo más pronto posible General, si no Industrias Stark no financiará este proyecto ¿me escucho?"

"Si señor." Respondió Striker. Howard se retiro del lugar dejando al general y a su equipo en la habitación.

"Víctor, lleva al muchacho a su celda" Le ordeno un hombre que estaba parado en una esquina.

El hombre tomo a Tony y lo llevo a su celda.

* * *

><p>Todo esto se repitió cada semana. Tony se despertaba a su cuarto con un dolor inmenso en el cuerpo después de que le inyectaran otra dosis, permanecía inmóvil durante un largo tiempo, unos días después el hombre que ahora sabía que se llamaba Víctor, entraba al cuarto y lo llevaba otra vez a la silla.<p>

"¡Papi no, por favor me duele, papi no dejes que me lastimen" Grito una vez en una de sus sesiones. Howard se acerco y le dio una bofetada.

"¡Se un Stark, Anthony!" Fue lo que le dijo. Desde entonces Tony descubrió que el jamás le había preocupado a su padre. Ese día 'papi' se convirtió en 'señor'.

Pero Howard estaba muy furioso por que todavia no habia ningun cambio en el cuerpo de Tony.

"¡¿Por qué no ha pasado nada!?" Grito Howard en una de las últimas sesiones.

"No lo sé tal vez su cuerpo no está reaccionando o el suero…" Se excuso Striker.

"Entonces arréglenlo" Alzó la voz Howard. "Y tú" Señalo a Víctor. "Lleva al mocoso a su celda"

"Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas" Le contesto Víctor.

"¡Víctor!" Le dijo Striker "Haz lo que te dice" Dijo inclinando la cabeza como diciendo 'Ahora no'.

Víctor obedeció de mala gana y fue por Tony y llevo a su celda. Para el momento en el que llego a la puerta Tony despertó y Víctor lo noto.

"Tiene una mierda de padre chico" Se burlo, Tony lo ignoro. Víctor bajo al chico y cerró la puerta.

Ya había pasado casi un año, Tony se aburría muy fácilmente en su celda. Su único compañero aun seguía siendo ese oso de peluche disfrazado del Capitán América.

"Parece que regresaremos a lo de siempre Cap" Suspiro y se sentó en el catre. "Cuando regrese a casa te presentare a mi madre y a Jarvis, son muy buenas personas, sobretodo  
>Jarvis, el cuenta historias maravillosas y…" Se detuvo. No sabía porque pero sentía que tal vez no volvería a casa.<p> 


	3. Howard's Tale

**Aqui esta el tercero. Espero les guste. Les recomiendo que escuchen esta cancion para este capitulo.**

**Howard's Tale - Sick Puppies**

* * *

><p>Tony no estaba seguro de como paso. Lo único que sabía era que el metal en su mano ahora era una filosa navaja. Según los científicos explicaron. El suero que se le fue inyectado no fue hecho de acuerdo a las instrucciones por lo que le dio la habilidad de manipular cualquier cosa metálica con solo tocarlo.<p>

En el momento que Howard se dio cuenta, su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Tony fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento. Aprendió varios idiomas y como leer a la gente, le enseñaron como matar a una persona, aprendió a disparar un arma a los 5 y mato a su primera víctima unos días antes de su séptimo cumpleaños, y ocho cuando el lidero su primera misión. Pero aun así no dejaron de llevarlo a esa silla cada vez que mejoraban el suero.

_Age five just a little boy shy_

_Is he ready for the big surprise_

_He'll be playin' Lego in a dream_

_When the shadows come to life_

Age nine then he should've been fine with a secret he's sure to keep

_Two times and they tell a little lie_

_For the sake of him and me_

_Now it's over_

_I need closure_

"¡Quiero ver a mi hijo Howard!" Era lo que siempre gritaba Maria cuando Howard iba a casa sin Tony.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó y Tony había cumplido 13 cuando escapo. Como ya había dicho, el suero no había hecho gran cambio físico en el por lo que era un chico muy delgado y pequeño para su edad.<p>

Corrió por el bosque que rodeaba la presa, miles de guardias detrás de él. No podía detenerse, esta era su oportunidad de libertad. Lo único que llevaba era la mochila que le habían dado el primer día que llego junto con su oso de peluche.

"No te preocupes. Vamos a salir de esta" Le dijo a su amigo de felpa pero era más para sí mismo. El pánico por ser capturado de nuevo le impidió darse cuenta que ya nadie lo perseguía hasta que llego a una pequeña cabaña.

Tenía hambre y mucho sueño. Entro a la cabaña sin importarle si estaba habitada. El solo quería esconderse por si alguien lo seguía. Se quedo dormido en un sofá.

_Hey! look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotta be stoned leave me alone_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing_

* * *

><p>"¿Está vivo?" Dijo una voz femenina.<p>

"No lo sé" Contesto una vos gruesa. "¡Hey niño!" Grito el hombre sacudiendo el hombro del niño en su sofá. "¡Despierta mocoso!"

Tony se despertó de golpe, estaba muy asustado y confundido. '¡Oh no me han encontrado!' Pensó. Se alejo del hombre que lo había despertado y busco una salida.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" pregunto el hombre.

"¡Lo siento... yo... yo... prometo no hacerlo de nuevo!" Tony se disculpo casi en llanto. Su respiración era muy agitada y su cabeza volteaba frenéticamente en busca de una salida. Parecía un cachorro acorralado "¡Por favor no me lastimen. Prometo ser bueno!" Se arrodillo para mostrar su arrepentimiento.

"Logan" Dijo la mujer al hombre. Logan asintió y se acerco al niño lentamente mostrando su brazos en signo de paz.

"Escucha amigo, no voy a hacerte daño Okay" Logan le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero el niño se levanto de su reverencia en cuanto el se acerco alejándose hasta chocar con una pared. "¡Oye, oye, tranquilo!"

"Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto la mujer en un tono maternal. De inmediato ambos varones le voltearon a ver. El niño tenía una gran confusión escrita en todo su rostro. Ella se fue acercando a Logan de la misma manera que él lo hizo hasta llegar casi al espacio personal del chico y se arrodillo dándole un sonrisa. El niño volvió a retroceder "Soy Kayla ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?"

Tony pareció dudar por un momento su respuesta, pero la mirada de Kayla le hizo sentir seguro de alguna forma. "T-tony" Le dijo muy tímidamente, nadie dijo su apellido así que por que decirlo.

Tony se quedo con ellos durante un tiempo. Sabía que era muy rápido para sentir a Logan y Kayla como su familia. Logan le había contado de sus habilidades y el de alguna forma lo hizo. Kayla lo trato como su hijo.

Todo eso desapareció cuando un día ninguno de ellos regreso después del trabajo. Así no tuvo opción más que volver a desaparecer.

_Age twelve and it isn't going well_

_Now he's three years to the day_

_Confused, but unlike you_

_This feeling wont go away_

* * *

><p>Nueva York era su destino.<p>

Quería reunirse con su madre una vez más, pero no sabía como ya que estaba muy claro que Howard estaría ahí.

Consiguió esconderse en un camión de carga. Dormía en las calles y robaba comida. Su mochila y su oso eran su única compañía.

Cerca de Nueva York tuvo su primer encuentro con las drogas y el alcohol. Ya llevaba días sin comer y no había podido probar nada. Varios hombres del laboratorio donde estaba lo habían encontrado y de nuevo estaba huyendo. Termino escondiéndose en un callejón sin salida, su escondite no le duro mucho tiempo por que pronto lo tenían rodeado.

De repente de la nada un hombre de color golpeo a sus captores. Se presento como Cesar Domínguez. El hombre lo llevo a su casa. Era un pequeño departamento muy descuidado pero él no se quejaba.

Sixteen and the woman down the street

Has invited him to come inside

First time and it didn't feel right

It'll be the last time he tries

Un dia un olor extraño lleno el departamento del hombre. Al principio a Tony no le gusto el olor pero con el tiempo sintió cierto gusto cada vez que lo olía. Cesar le conto que era marihuana, además le conto de su trabajo. Cesar era un traficante de drogas. Eso quería decir que el también a veces tenía que huir cuando lo encontraban.

Poco después de su decimo sexto cumpleaños Howard y varios hombres de Strikerr lo encontraron.

No pudo hacer nada cuando ellos acabaron con la vida Cesar. Aquella vez perdió el control de sí mismo y ataco a los asesinos del que consideraba su hermano. Él creó una armadura apartar de un bote de basura que estaba a su alcance, por desgracia lo volvieron a capturar.

Cuando se despertó se sorprendió de no estar en la presa del lago Alkali, esta vez estaba en lo que parecía en un almacén militar, para su horror estaba de nuevo en esa silla.

"Descuida, me lo agradecerás después de esto" Le dijo Strikerr entrando a la habitación, a su lado estaba Víctor como siempre. "Ahora tu cuerpo será capaz de crear cualquier metal. No te parece divertido."

Esta vez el dolor fue más intenso que todas las veces anteriores. Cuando termino el experimento le obligaron a matar a su propia madre.

"¡TONY POR FAVOR!" Le gritaba Maria su hijo. Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Tony, el jamás quiso esta vida, el jamás pidió ser partido en pedazos y ser reparado una y otra vez hasta convertirse en el pequeño monstruo que es ahora. "¡TE AMO. POR FAVOR TONY!"

"Lo siento…" Le dijo. Las manos le temblaban y podía sentir lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. El había huido de este infierno para reunirse con su madre, ese siempre fue su sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos en esa celda. Pero ahora que está aquí, muchos de sus sentimientos se le rebelaron. "Yo…"su voz se quebró "… yo también te quiero."

Como se le ordeno creó una navaja que salió de su mano y el arrojo a la cabeza de su madre. Ella murió al instante. El solo se quedo viendo su cuerpo inmóvil sin decir ni una palabra, y aunque lo hiciera ella jamás volvería a la vida.

La ira y el odio era lo único que sentía mientras que Howard solo le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Pero todo era mentira.

Hey! look what you did to me

While you were ticking me off

Gotta be stoned leave me alone

I'm waiting for mom to comfort me

But when I open my mouth

Don't say, nothing's wrong

En poco tiempo se le volvió a ser asignado misiones. Ahora él era completamente monitoreado. En una cirugía le implantaron un localizador en la parte trasera de su cuello, el chip también lo controlaba su cuerpo cuando trataba de rebelarse.

La mayoría de sus asesinatos eran de personas que querían afectar a Industrias Stark o algún empresario no quería vender partes de sus acciones. En poco tiempo él se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Howard y ser de los criminales más buscados sin mencionar el más joven. El resto del mundo ya se había olvidado del hijo desaparecido de Howard Stark. Tony Stark estaba muerto para todos.

I wont say nothing's wrong.

I wont say I wont say

I wont say I wont say

I wont say I wont say

Seventeen and all he's ever seen is

A limit in between the lies

It's kind of funny how a mind

Can keep living in denial

Cuando cumplí los 17 logro escapar esta vez con éxito cuando una organización llamada Shield en donde lo tenían. En la confusión escapo. Aun así seguía siendo un criminal para el mundo.

El sabía que no se le iba ser fácil sobrevivir a una gran ciudad sin un trabajo y una casa. Encontró trabajo como asistente de mecánico en un barrio pobre de Brooklyn, y en menos de un mes el dueño se había encariñado con él.

"¡Blake!" grito Dito al entrar a su taller y ver al chico. "¡Te tengo una oferta que no vas a poder rechazar!" Resulta que Dito también era un traficante. Era líder del Cartel Montiel que se encargaba de traficar armas y drogas.

"¿Enserio? ¿Cual?"

"¿Sabes usar una computadora?" Tony sonrió ante lo que dijo Dito. Por supuesto que sabia usar una, el era un genio después de todo.

Su trabajo fue fácil. El simplemente tuvo que desviar el destino de un cargamento de armas del sistema de una empresa para que le llegaran a Dito y el pudiera venderlas en el mercado negro. Tal fue su éxito que pronto se convirtió en el segundo al mando en el cartel. Dito le decía que hacer y el obedecía con gusto. El se encargaba de advertirles a los deudores lo que pasaba cuando no pagaban o cuando no cumplían sus promesa, el supervisaba cada cargamento que llegara y borrar del sistema de las empresas los datos del envió.

El ahora era muy conocido en el barrio, las chicas estaban arrodillado ante el cada vez que lo veían, literalmente él era el príncipe del barrio. El alcohol y las drogas se habían convertido en algo cotidiano en su vida. Todos pensaban que era el hijo de Dito.

Eighteen is a very strange scene,

And hes still playin with the past

Expelled, maybe someone could've helped

If someone had known to ask

Howard Stark estaba muerto.

Eso fue el momento más alegre de su vida, pero también de los más tristes porque su mayordomo Jarvis había muerto con el bastardo en el accidente; aunque por más que odiara al hombre el sabía que no había sido un accidente. Pero que se podía hacer, lo único que quedaba era agradecer a que ese maldito estaba muerto.

Pero nada mejoro para él. Howard había dejado una gran herida en su vida. El no dormía bien, siempre que lo hacía tenia pesadillas de ese maldito laboratorio o del cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. Pero el no iba dejar que eso le afectara.

Hey! look what you did to me

While you were ticking me off

Gotta be stoned leave me alone

I'm waiting for mom to comfort me

But when I open my mouth

Don't say, nothing

Nineteen and he's innocently

Parked right beside a school

He stares at a boy sittin' there

And the boy stares at him too

He walks over

He needs closure

Tony no estaba seguro de como paso. Lo único que sabía era que el metal en su mano ahora era una filosa navaja. Según los científicos explicaron. El suero que se le fue inyectado no fue hecho de acuerdo a las instrucciones por lo que le dio la habilidad de manipular cualquier cosa metálica con solo tocarlo.

En el momento que Howard se dio cuenta, su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Tony fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento. Aprendió varios idiomas y como leer a la gente, le enseñaron como matar a una persona, aprendió a disparar un arma a los 5 y mato a su primera víctima unos días antes de su séptimo cumpleaños, y ocho cuando el lidero su primera misión. Pero aun así no dejaron de llevarlo a esa silla cada vez que mejoraban el suero.

_Age five just a little boy shy_

_Is he ready for the big surprise_

_He'll be playin' Lego in a dream_

_When the shadows come to life_

Age nine then he should've been fine with a secret he's sure to keep

_Two times and they tell a little lie_

_For the sake of him and me_

_Now it's over_

_I need closure_

"¡Quiero ver a mi hijo Howard!" Era lo que siempre gritaba Maria cuando Howard iba a casa sin Tony.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó y Tony había cumplido 13 cuando escapo. Como ya había dicho, el suero no había hecho gran cambio físico en el por lo que era un chico muy delgado y pequeño para su edad.<p>

Corrió por el bosque que rodeaba la presa, miles de guardias detrás de él. No podía detenerse, esta era su oportunidad de libertad. Lo único que llevaba era la mochila que le habían dado el primer día que llego junto con su oso de peluche.

"No te preocupes. Vamos a salir de esta" Le dijo a su amigo de felpa pero era más para sí mismo. El pánico por ser capturado de nuevo le impidió darse cuenta que ya nadie lo perseguía hasta que llego a una pequeña cabaña.

Tenía hambre y mucho sueño. Entro a la cabaña sin importarle si estaba habitada. El solo quería esconderse por si alguien lo seguía. Se quedo dormido en un sofá.

_Hey! look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotta be stoned leave me alone_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing_

* * *

><p>"¿Está vivo?" Dijo una voz femenina.<p>

"No lo sé" Contesto una vos gruesa. "¡Hey niño!" Grito el hombre sacudiendo el hombro del niño en su sofá. "¡Despierta mocoso!"

Tony se despertó de golpe, estaba muy asustado y confundido. '¡Oh no me han encontrado!' Pensó. Se alejo del hombre que lo había despertado y busco una salida.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" pregunto el hombre.

"¡Lo siento... yo... yo... prometo no hacerlo de nuevo!" Tony se disculpo casi en llanto. Su respiración era muy agitada y su cabeza volteaba frenéticamente en busca de una salida. Parecía un cachorro acorralado "¡Por favor no me lastimen. Prometo ser bueno!" Se arrodillo para mostrar su arrepentimiento.

"Logan" Dijo la mujer al hombre. Logan asintió y se acerco al niño lentamente mostrando su brazos en signo de paz.

"Escucha amigo, no voy a hacerte daño Okay" Logan le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero el niño se levanto de su reverencia en cuanto el se acerco alejándose hasta chocar con una pared. "¡Oye, oye, tranquilo!"

"Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto la mujer en un tono maternal. De inmediato ambos varones le voltearon a ver. El niño tenía una gran confusión escrita en todo su rostro. Ella se fue acercando a Logan de la misma manera que él lo hizo hasta llegar casi al espacio personal del chico y se arrodillo dándole un sonrisa. El niño volvió a retroceder "Soy Kayla ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?"

Tony pareció dudar por un momento su respuesta, pero la mirada de Kayla le hizo sentir seguro de alguna forma. "T-tony" Le dijo muy tímidamente, nadie dijo su apellido así que por que decirlo.

Tony se quedo con ellos durante un tiempo. Sabía que era muy rápido para sentir a Logan y Kayla como su familia. Logan le había contado de sus habilidades y el de alguna forma lo hizo. Kayla lo trato como su hijo.

Todo eso desapareció cuando un día ninguno de ellos regreso después del trabajo. Así no tuvo opción más que volver a desaparecer.

_Age twelve and it isn't going well_

_Now he's three years to the day_

_Confused, but unlike you_

_This feeling wont go away_

* * *

><p>Nueva York era su destino.<p>

Quería reunirse con su madre una vez más, pero no sabía como ya que estaba muy claro que Howard estaría ahí.

Consiguió esconderse en un camión de carga. Dormía en las calles y robaba comida. Su mochila y su oso eran su única compañía.

Cerca de Nueva York tuvo su primer encuentro con las drogas y el alcohol. Ya llevaba días sin comer y no había podido probar nada. Varios hombres del laboratorio donde estaba lo habían encontrado y de nuevo estaba huyendo. Termino escondiéndose en un callejón sin salida, su escondite no le duro mucho tiempo por que pronto lo tenían rodeado.

De repente de la nada un hombre de color golpeo a sus captores. Se presento como Cesar Domínguez. El hombre lo llevo a su casa. Era un pequeño departamento muy descuidado pero él no se quejaba.

Sixteen and the woman down the street

Has invited him to come inside

First time and it didn't feel right

It'll be the last time he tries

Un dia un olor extraño lleno el departamento del hombre. Al principio a Tony no le gusto el olor pero con el tiempo sintió cierto gusto cada vez que lo olía. Cesar le conto que era marihuana, además le conto de su trabajo. Cesar era un traficante de drogas. Eso quería decir que el también a veces tenía que huir cuando lo encontraban.

Poco después de su decimo sexto cumpleaños Howard y varios hombres de Strikerr lo encontraron.

No pudo hacer nada cuando ellos acabaron con la vida Cesar. Aquella vez perdió el control de sí mismo y ataco a los asesinos del que consideraba su hermano. Él creó una armadura apartar de un bote de basura que estaba a su alcance, por desgracia lo volvieron a capturar.

Cuando se despertó se sorprendió de no estar en la presa del lago Alkali, esta vez estaba en lo que parecía en un almacén militar, para su horror estaba de nuevo en esa silla.

"Descuida, me lo agradecerás después de esto" Le dijo Strikerr entrando a la habitación, a su lado estaba Víctor como siempre. "Ahora tu cuerpo será capaz de crear cualquier metal. No te parece divertido."

Esta vez el dolor fue más intenso que todas las veces anteriores. Cuando termino el experimento le obligaron a matar a su propia madre.

"¡TONY POR FAVOR!" Le gritaba Maria su hijo. Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Tony, el jamás quiso esta vida, el jamás pidió ser partido en pedazos y ser reparado una y otra vez hasta convertirse en el pequeño monstruo que es ahora. "¡TE AMO. POR FAVOR TONY!"

"Lo siento…" Le dijo. Las manos le temblaban y podía sentir lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. El había huido de este infierno para reunirse con su madre, ese siempre fue su sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos en esa celda. Pero ahora que está aquí, muchos de sus sentimientos se le rebelaron. "Yo…"su voz se quebró "… yo también te quiero."

Como se le ordeno creó una navaja que salió de su mano y el arrojo a la cabeza de su madre. Ella murió al instante. El solo se quedo viendo su cuerpo inmóvil sin decir ni una palabra, y aunque lo hiciera ella jamás volvería a la vida.

La ira y el odio era lo único que sentía mientras que Howard solo le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Pero todo era mentira.

Hey! look what you did to me

While you were ticking me off

Gotta be stoned leave me alone

I'm waiting for mom to comfort me

But when I open my mouth

Don't say, nothing's wrong

En poco tiempo se le volvió a ser asignado misiones. Ahora él era completamente monitoreado. En una cirugía le implantaron un localizador en la parte trasera de su cuello, el chip también lo controlaba su cuerpo cuando trataba de rebelarse.

La mayoría de sus asesinatos eran de personas que querían afectar a Industrias Stark o algún empresario no quería vender partes de sus acciones. En poco tiempo él se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Howard y ser de los criminales más buscados sin mencionar el más joven. El resto del mundo ya se había olvidado del hijo desaparecido de Howard Stark. Tony Stark estaba muerto para todos.

I wont say nothing's wrong.

I wont say I wont say

I wont say I wont say

I wont say I wont say

Seventeen and all he's ever seen is

A limit in between the lies

It's kind of funny how a mind

Can keep living in denial

Cuando cumplí los 17 logro escapar esta vez con éxito cuando una organización llamada Shield en donde lo tenían. En la confusión escapo. Aun así seguía siendo un criminal para el mundo.

El sabía que no se le iba ser fácil sobrevivir a una gran ciudad sin un trabajo y una casa. Encontró trabajo como asistente de mecánico en un barrio pobre de Brooklyn, y en menos de un mes el dueño se había encariñado con él.

"¡Blake!" grito Dito al entrar a su taller y ver al chico. "¡Te tengo una oferta que no vas a poder rechazar!" Resulta que Dito también era un traficante. Era líder del Cartel Montiel que se encargaba de traficar armas y drogas.

"¿Enserio? ¿Cual?"

"¿Sabes usar una computadora?" Tony sonrió ante lo que dijo Dito. Por supuesto que sabia usar una, el era un genio después de todo.

Su trabajo fue fácil. El simplemente tuvo que desviar el destino de un cargamento de armas del sistema de una empresa para que le llegaran a Dito y el pudiera venderlas en el mercado negro. Tal fue su éxito que pronto se convirtió en el segundo al mando en el cartel. Dito le decía que hacer y el obedecía con gusto. El se encargaba de advertirles a los deudores lo que pasaba cuando no pagaban o cuando no cumplían sus promesa, el supervisaba cada cargamento que llegara y borrar del sistema de las empresas los datos del envió.

El ahora era muy conocido en el barrio, las chicas estaban arrodillado ante el cada vez que lo veían, literalmente él era el príncipe del barrio. El alcohol y las drogas se habían convertido en algo cotidiano en su vida. Todos pensaban que era el hijo de Dito.

Eighteen is a very strange scene,

And hes still playin with the past

Expelled, maybe someone could've helped

If someone had known to ask

Howard Stark estaba muerto.

Eso fue el momento más alegre de su vida, pero también de los más tristes porque su mayordomo Jarvis había muerto con el bastardo en el accidente; aunque por más que odiara al hombre el sabía que no había sido un accidente. Pero que se podía hacer, lo único que quedaba era agradecer a que ese maldito estaba muerto.

Pero nada mejoro para él. Howard había dejado una gran herida en su vida. El no dormía bien, siempre que lo hacía tenia pesadillas de ese maldito laboratorio o del cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. Pero el no iba dejar que eso le afectara.

Hey! look what you did to me

While you were ticking me off

Gotta be stoned leave me alone

I'm waiting for mom to comfort me

But when I open my mouth

Don't say, nothing

Nineteen and he's innocently

Parked right beside a school

He stares at a boy sittin' there

And the boy stares at him too

He walks over

He needs closure

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le haya gustado.<strong>

**Pueden hacerme sugerencias para la historia XD**


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Ximena Culen Swan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

**Tony PDV**

Saben es algo divertido pensar en mi fama mundial ahora, bueno, no es exactamente la fama que uno espera siendo un genio pero es fama. Y pensar que empecé trabajando para al narcotráfico y esas cosas, antes de eso jamás me había imaginado, bueno me imagine volver al negocio de matar gente, la única diferencia es que ahora yo soy mi jefe y-y me pagan por hacerlo. Oh si, también me deshice de ese maldito localizador que me pusieron, a veces me volvía loco por que escuchaba su maldito pitido todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

La primera vez que me pagaron por asesinar a una persona fue cuando un socio de Dito necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de unos deudores suyos. Después otro amigo vino y así las personas mas repugnantes en todos los sentidos me empezaron a contratar, y claro, ya a estas alturas incluso las personas que menos te imaginas me han contratado, incluso Obadiah Stane, el antiguo director general de Industrias Stark, que se supone yo debería poseer pero prefiero seguir muerto para todo el mundo, me contrato.

Lo cual fue un erro haber aceptado, porque gracias a su pequeño encarguito ahora tengo una linterna de noche incrustada en el centro de mi pecho, tuve que cobrarle el doble aparte de que cierta organización llamada Shield, se dio cuenta de las negociaciones bajo la mesa que hacía, tuve que encubrirlo haciendo parecer que yo era el que robaba las armas y todo la cosa, pero el no cumplió con suparte del trato y ahora está en algún lugar bajo tierra. Gracias a eso me he ganado el apodo del 'El Mercader de la Muerte'.

Cool no.

Y dejando de un lado todo esto.

¿Sabían que Hidra sigue en sus andadas? Si, el mismo Hidra que destruyo el idiota del Capitán América, pero no se lo digan a nadie. ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno será porque he hackeado Shield después de que me persiguieran en Afganistán hace algunos años y parece que ellos me están investigando. Pfft. ¿Quién no? Además me han contratado para tratar de conseguir la formula con la que revivieron al Agente Phill Coulson y conseguir más datos sobre los vengadores. Eso normalmente no está en mi contrato, bueno si tuviera uno, asi que como deicen por ahí, 'Si la vida te da limones…', esperen ¿Qué mas sigue?

Aunque no puedo trabajar tranquilo cuando una mujer te persigue, y esa mujer es la Viuda Negra y detrás de ella, admítanlo~, su novio Ojo de Halcón.

**Fin del PDV de Tony**

* * *

><p>"Nat, e~sta escapando" Le dijo Clint por el comunicador a Natasha. Estaban persiguiendo al hombre que recientemente ha estado hackeando Shield. Fury no estaba feliz cuando alguien de inteligencia se lo dijo. Quien sabe como lo encontraron pero aquí estaban ellos dos persiguiendo al presunto culpable por las calles de Brooklyn.<p>

"Ya lo se" Le contesto. Ella estaba justo detrás del hombre, y si que corría rápido. Por desgracia, para el, giro en un callejón sin salida.

"Quieto" Le ordeno la viuda. El hombre la volteo a ver. Estaba vestido con una sudadera negra con capucha que cubría su rostro y unos pantalones de mezclilla llenos de aceite. Él le sonrió a su captora.

"Así que… ¿por donde empezamos?" Le dijo en un tono burlesco. "¿Por la parte donde me esposas, la parte donde trato de escapar y nos damos unos golpes, o~o la parte donde escapo y todos regresamos a casa."

"¡Yo no lo creo amigo!" Grito Clint entrando en escena y disparando una flecha que se convirtió en una red atrapando al hombre.

"Te tardaste" Le dijo Natasha.

"Pero lo capturamos no" Le contesto dándole una sonrisa. "Sabes, creo que esta es la parte donde jamás escapas y nosotros regresamos a casa amigo" Se burlo Clint mirando al hombre que estaba tratando de quitarse la red de encima. El solo les dio una media sonrisa.

Lo que sucedió después, ellos no lo podían creer. El hombre había credo una navaja de la palma de su mano y rompió la red, después sus brazos se cubrieron de lo que parecía ser guantes robóticos de color rojo.

"No esta noche Legolas" Le dijo el hombre. Levanto uno de sus brazos y les disparo.

Natasha y Clint lo esquivaron de inmediato pero cuando levantaron la vista el hombre había desaparecido.

"Estamos muertos" Dijo Clint. Fury estaría muy molesto cuando le dijeran que el tipo había escapado.

"No tu estas muerto. Tu fuiste el que dijiste que esto no necesitaría la ayuda de los demás" Le reprendió Natasha.

"¡Fue tu culpa que escapara!" Se defendió Clint.

"Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo" Suspiro Nat mientras escuchaba el infantil lloriqueo de Barton.

"_Agente Romanoff" _Le llamo Fury por su comunicador.

"Director"

"_Informe de la situación"_

"… El sospechoso escapo. El Agente Barton y yo regresaremos a la torre." Fue lo único que dijo y se quito el audífono de su oído, no quería escuchar los gritos de Fury por perder el hombre.

"¡Ves te dije que estábamos muertos!" Siguió quejándose Clint.

"Cierra la boca. Hay que regresar a la torre, hoy es noche de película recuerdas"

* * *

><p>Natasha y Clint regresaron a la torre Stark. Si, la torre Stark, solo que ningún Stark era propietario de la torre ya que Howard Stark estaba muerto y su hijo también, quien lamentablemente no llego ni a la adolescencia.<p>

Después de que Howard Stark había muerto Obadiah Stane se hizo cargo pero el fue asesinado hace algunos años y ahora la directora general era la famosa Virginia 'Pepper' Potts que antiguamente había sido la vicepresidenta.

Después de que habían salvado Manhattan, Pepper les había ofrecido vivir en la torre como agradecimiento por su gran trabajo, además de enterarse que algunos de ellos no tenían hogar.

Ahora eran una gran familia.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo le fue?" Los recibió Bruce cuando entraron a la sala de estar. Todos estaba en pijamas. Era noche de película y era el turno de Thor por elegir una.

"Escapo" Contesto Clint. "Fury esto furioso"

"¿Furioso?" Pregunto Steve.

"El tipo que escapo es, supuestamente, el que se ha estado infiltrando en la base de datos de Shield estos últimos meses" Le respondió Natasha mientras se acomodaba en su lugar en el sofá al lado de Pepper que estaba cubierta con una cobija.

"¡¿Eso es posible?!" Pregunto sorprendida Pepper. Shield tenía un sistema de seguridad inquebrantable y que alguien lo haya roto era algo impresionante.

"No, en cuanto Fury fue notificado, inteligencia ha estado localizando al hombre cada vez que entraba. Lo encontraron y nos pidieron a Nat y a mí que lo capturáramos pero escapo." Dijo Clint saliendo de la cocina con un vaso en su mano y un pedazo de pizza en la otra. "Y creo que no es humano porque creo una navaja y unos tipo brazos robóticos desde se cuerpo." Termino diciendo Clint haciendo una mueca al recordar lo que había visto.

Todos lo miraron confundido a excepción de Natasha pero después de un rato lo ignoraron y vieron la película que Thor había elegido.

* * *

><p>"¿Saben? ¡Si quieren este trabajo bien hecho, porque no les dicen a sus bichos en Shield que al menos me digan cuando van a venir tras de mi!" Grito exasperado Tony mientras tenia una videoconferencia con su cliente, bueno la silueta de su cliente.<p>

"_Deja de lloriquear. No es nuestro problema si te atrapan" _Le dijo la silueta, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer porque estaba usando un cambiador de voz.

"Uh no, claro que es su problema porque si me atrapan todos su 'no existo' dejara de ser un secreto" Le contesto socarronamente, era obvio que no había, bueno si había sido su error porque se había entusiasmado cuando había encontrado el archivo del director Nick Fury y su otro error fue usar una computadora de un café-internet.

De repente sintió que alguien lo sujeto por detrás y no lo dejaba moverse.

"_Escucha con atención. Hidra no puede aceptar errores de tu parte una vez mas." _Le dijo la voz. _"Vas a completar este trabajo sin lloriqueos y nosotros trataremos de informarte cada movimiento que hagan ellos, pero…" _De repente sintió un dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello donde antes estaba su antiguo localizador, un brazo metálico estaba alrededor de su garganta, trato de zafarse del agarre de esa persona sin tener éxito. Los recuerdos de su pasado amenazaban con causarle un ataque de pánico. _"… si fallas y dices una palabra de esto… nosotros nos encargaremos de regresarte con el general Striker." _La amenazo y un gemido salió de su boca en desesperación y terror.

"¿Cómo…" Dijo tratando de mantener su respiración normal en medio de su ataque de pánico que se desato después de escuchar el nombre. '¡¿Cómo es que ellos sabían de eso?!'

"_Sabemos algunas cosas señor Montiel" _Dijo la voz maliciosamente _"Espero que haya entendido por qué sería una lástima que sus padres sufrieran un trágico accidente."_

"Si se atreven a lastimarlos juro…" Quiso decir pero el hombre que lo sujetaba lo empezó a , su verdadera familia estaba muerta pero Dito y su esposa lo habían adoptado antes de su decimo noveno cumpleaños ya que habían escuchado que la gente del barrio pensaba que era su hijo, y la ironía fue que dos años después ellos tuvieron una hija, y ella era su adoración. El daría su vida por proteger a sus padres y a su hermana pero no dejaría que Hidra les hiciera daño.

"_Espero que haya comprendido el mensaje… que descanse señor Montiel" _Se despidió la voz y la pantalla de la computadora se apago. La persona que lo sujetaba lo soltó y el callo con un ruido sordo al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y salir del ataque de pánico.

Levanto la mirada para ver quien lo había sujetado y se encontró con el mítico soldado de invierno. "¿Qué-que me pusiste?" Dijo.

"Es un localizador en caso de que decidas desaparecer" Le dijo en un tono sombrío el soldado, y creo que el ahora sabia una de las razones por las que daba miedo. Su voz era demasiado tenebrosa y oscura. Sin más que decir el tipo desapareció dejándolo solo en su departamento.

"¡Pfft!" Se quejo acostándose en su cama una hora después. "Jarvis ¿Estas despierto amigo?"

"Para usted siempre señor" Le contesto una voz con un acento inglés. Jarvis era su IA, lo había creado en honor a Edwin Jarvis, el mayordomo de su verdadera 'familia'.

"Creo que no debí haber aceptado este trabajo"

"Usted podría deshacerse del localizador que le han instalado como lo hizo con el anterior y desaparecer con su familia" Le sugirió IA.

"Si pero… tu sabes que sería algo difícil con ellos en tus talones" Le dijo en resignación. Si, fue una buena sugerencia departe de la IA pero Hidra podía buscarlo, informarle a Striker también y volver a ser ese chico que cada día tenia que huir para seguir a salvo o al menos con libertad.

"Jarvis. Apaga las luces quieres y oscurece las ventanas." Le ordeno. Las luces se apagaron de inmediato y las ventanas de su habitación se pintaron de negro. Se levanto de su cama caminando hacia su cajonera, su reactor en el pecho le ayudo a ver por donde pisaba, saco algo de ropa para dormir y regreso a su cama, minutos después se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Matala!" Me grito Howard. <em>

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí de nuevo?_

"_¡Es una orden soldado!" Me grito de nuevo. _

_Quiero llorar pero esos solo me dara un castigo. No quiero matar a mi madre, y menos verla llorar y suplicar por que no haga esto._

"_¡TONY POR FAVOR!" Me grito ella._

_No quiero hacer esto._

"_¡TE AMO. POR FAVOR TONY!" _

'_Yo en verdad lo siento…'_

"_Lo siento" Como me arrepiento de haber dicho solo esas palabras. Quiero decirle más cosas pero no puedo, siento que mi boca no tiene la energía para hacerlo. Mi pecho me duele demasiado y he dejado que las lagrimas caigan de mis ojos. Pero de alguna forma me las arregle para mover mi boca. "Yo… yo también te quiero."_

_Intento detener lo que voy hacer. Pero no pude, vi como ella cayó al suelo como la navaja que cree le atravesó la cabeza._

_Ella estaba muerta y yo…_

"_¡Señor!" Escuche que alguien me llamaba. No le hize caso, no quería separarme de ella._

"_¡Señor!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Señor!"<em> Grito Jarvis a su creador.

Tony tardo en reconocer la voz de su IA. "¿Jarvis?" Le contesto una vez que había regresado al mundo real. Habia sido solo otra de sus pesadillas

"_Señor debo recordarle que hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita Sara Montiel" _Le dijo Jarvis.

Tony no capto por completo ya que su cerebro aun seguía dormido y por alguna razón la mancha en su techo parecía muy interesante.

"…uhm… ¡Oh mierda!" Capto. Se levanto de golpe y se vistió. Se puso unos jeans rojo claro y una playera blanca, y para la ocasión un saco negro.

Hoy era el séptimo cumpleaños de su hermanita Sara y no se lo iba perder por nada en el mundo este año. Sus cumpleaños anteriores se los había perdido debido a su trabajo y este año le había prometido estar ahí cueste lo que cueste.

Salió de su departamento y se fue a la casa de sus padres que estaba a 40 minutos de su departamento.

* * *

><p>"¡B!" Grito Sara corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo en cuanto lo vio llegar.<p>

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo esta mi mujercita?" Dijo Tony mientras tomaba a Sara en su brazos.

"Oh miren, quien decidió aparecerse." Lo saludo su padre. Dito ahora se estaba quedando calvo y tenía una panza en crecimiento según se había burlado él un día.

Hace once años que llego a este vecindario, y hace nueve años que él era parte de la familia Montiel. Ellos lo habían visto convertirse en un hombre y dejar de un lado al chico tímido que Dito había encontrado y contratado en su taller. Gracias a ellos ha olvidado casi por completo su pasado. Ellos lo han apoyado en todo sus problemas aunque su madre no está de acuerdo en que trabaje como recompensas y asesino.

"¡Blake Montiel!" Grito una mujer furiosa. Tony se congelo al escuchar la voz, sabía que ese tono era especialmente para cuando estaba en problemas. "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Gritaba la mujer mientras caminaba hacia él con un cucharon en su mano. "¡Ni una llamada muchachito!"

"Tranquila Rebeca. Tal vez ha tenido mucho trabajo" Trato de tranquilizar Dito a su esposa fallando en el intento por que ahora estaba cerca de Tony quien estaba recibiendo unos golpes de parte de su madre adoptiva. Sara se reía de su hermano.

"¡Ni-una-lla-mada!" Le decía Rebeca a su hijo mientras le pegaba con el cucharon.

"¡Mama lo siento!" Gritaba Tony tratando de evadir los golpes de su madre y tratando de contener su risa.

"¡Mama lo siento, ni que nada! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que tu padre y yo hemos estado todo este tiempo?!" Le regañaba.

"Jajaja… Mamá pero si solo he estado lejos por dos meses." Le dijo Tony deteniendo por fin los golpes que le daba su madre. "Estoy bien okay. No he hecho nada estúpido"

"¡Espero que no!" Le dijo enojada Rebeca, cruzando los brazos. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a su madre, Sara lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastró en medio de niños e invitados de la fiesta hasta el pequeño taller de la casa.

"¡Blake, ven, quiero enseñarte lo que hice!" Tony la siguió sin protestar.

"¡Oye tranquila!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sala de conferencias del Helicarrier de Shield.<strong>

"¡¿Quieren explicarme ustedes dos?!" Grito Fury mirando mortalmente a Romanoff y a Clint. "¡¿Cómo diablos se les escapo un civil a dos de los mejores agentes de Shield y miembros de los vengadores?!"

"¡Fue culpa de Natasha!" Se defendió Clint.

"Cállate quieres. No fue culpa de nadie Barton" Le regaño Natasha dándole un golpe al arquero en la cabeza.

Todos los vengadores estaban aquí. El director los había interrumpido de su desayuno para hablar de algo muy importante que tenía que ver con el tipo que habían perseguido a noche Natasha y Clint.

"¡¿Entonces como!?" Exigió Fury cada vez más furiosos. El tipo se había infiltrado en Shield y había conseguido ver algo del proyecto Tahití, así como su archivo. No quería que nadie supiera que había tenido afro en su juventud y había sido un buen bailarín de disco.

"El tipo creo metal de su cuerpo" Dijo Clint. Fury lo miro sorprendido con su único ojo los mas abierto que pudo.

"Oh por Thor" Susurro Fury después de un rato.

"¿Yo?" Pregunto inocentemente el dios del trueno.

"¿Por qué es tan importante esto?" Pregunto Steve. Fury aun no les había dicho nada del asunto.

"Hill" Le dijo Fury muy serio a la mujer a su lado. Ella enseguida asintió y salió de la habitación a hacer lo que Fury le había ordenado. "Escúchenme" Empezó el director recostándose en su silla. Si fuera un villano, solo le faltaría el gato para completar la posición que tenia. "Estos últimos días alguien se ha estado infiltrando Shield y ha estado leyendo nuestros archivos." Termino Fury con una mirada seria.

"¿Qué tipo de archivos?" Pregunto Steve.

"Archivos sumamente importantes Capitán. Inteligencia ha podido ocultar algunas cosas de el como todos sus archivos"

"¿Nuestros archivos?" Pregunto Bruce alarmado. Bruce usaba el servidor de Shield para guardar toda la información de sus experimentos y en ellos venia todo lo relacionado al sedante que había creado para el otro tipo. Aun no lo había probado pero más vale no arriesgarse.

"Si" Declaro Fury. Hill entro en ese momento con cinco carpetas en sus manos.

"Gracias a que Barton informo que este hombre controla el metal, ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos" Hablo de nuevo el director. Las ventanas del lugar se oscurecieron bloqueando la entrada de luz a la sala, y en medio del la mesa de reuniones aparecieron unas imágenes en el aire.

Natasha y Clint pronto identificaron al hombre en las imágenes, era el mismo que había perseguido anoche.

"Se hace llamar 'El Mercader de la Muerte'." Informo la agente Hill. "Es muy popular entre los criminales. Si necesitas que alguien haga el trabajo sucio por ti, el esta dispuesto. Esta entre los diez más buscados del FBI. Nadie sabe cuál es su nombre o al menos si es humano." Explico Maria.

"Tenemos conocimiento de que hace algunos años, el señor Stane lo contrato. En ese entonces fuimos capaz de conseguir algo de información." Siguió Fury. Todos observaban con gran atención a todo lo que decían. "El hombre es un genio, tiene un IQ incluso mas alto que Howard Stark y Albert Einstein combinados, sufrió un accidente en su tiempo trabajando con Stane, no sabemos qué tipo de accidente, además de que es un drogadicto y trabaja para el cartel Montiel. Un grupo de narcotraficantes de un barrio en Brooklyn."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?" Pregunto Steve en su tono Capitán América.

"Todos ustedes quiero que lo encuentre y lo traigan vivo, quiero saber quien lo contrato y para qué." Dijo Fury levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la sala. "Les deseo suerte" Se despidió.

* * *

><p>"¿Tu hiciste esto?" Pregunto sorprendido Tony al ver lo que su pequeña hermana había hecho. Habia un pequeño carro de carreras hecho con chatarra en el piso y tenían un pequeño motor de verdad.<p>

La chica era inteligente, casi como él a esa edad, tanto que a veces duda de que realmente sea la hija de los Montiel.

"Si… bueno, papa me ayudo." Dijo Sara. Tomo el control que tenía en su escritorio de su habitación y lo encendió e hizo lo mismo con el carrito. Para sorpresa de Tony el carrito comenzó a avanzar.

Tony sonrió a su hermana. Le encantaba verla feliz y sonriente, ella siempre tenía una idea en su cabeza todo el tiempo y estaba llena de energía. A veces se preguntaba si tal vez no hubiera tenido una infancia de mierda, el tal vez hubiera sido un niño igual que su hermana.

"¡Oh ahí estas niña!" Apareció su madre. "Ven ya es hora del pastel, luego pueden jugar ustedes dos"

"¡Mmm, yo quiero pastel!" Dijo Tony agarrando a su hermana por la espalda y la subió en sus hombros, la niña rio.

Tony solo observo como su pequeña hermana jugaba con sus amigos después de que partieran el pastel. El estaba sentado con su padre y unos viejos amigos suyos que ahora estaban casados y con hijos.

"¿Cómo te ha ido Blake?" Le pregunto Rhodey, uno de los primeros amigos que tuvo cuando llego al vecindario. Rhodey era un chico de color. El era militar y cuando eran más jóvenes era su niñera.

"Bien, no me quejo" Le contesto tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿Sigues trabajando en eso?" Le pregunto Jessica, una antigua novia suya y ahora estaba casada con un tal Mario.

"Sip, y me van a pagar mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar" Presumió,

"¡Viejo, eres un pinche Ricky Ricon!" Grito Robert. Era el payaso del grupo, y aun seguía siendo un inmaduro. Tony rio. Le encantaba estar con sus amigos, eran como la pandilla der barrio.

"Yo espero que ese dinero que hayas conseguido no es de lo que yo pienso" Dijo su madre detrás de él. Tony se atraganto con su cerveza cuando la oyó. Él le había mentido a su madre que había dejado de matar gente desde que había desaparecido tres meses hace cinco años. Ninguno de ellos, bueno sus amigos y su padre lo sabían, de lo que le había pasado y que aun seguía matando gente y que recientemente se había metido en problemas muy grandes.

"¡No claro que no! Mi jefe solo me dio un aumento recientemente." Le mintió.

"Déjalo Rebeca, el ahora es un hombre maduro con un buen trabajo ¿No hijo?" Dijo Dito guiñándole un ojo. "Blake, quiero hablar contigo en el taller"

Tony asintió y siguió a su padre mientras le levantaba el dedo medio a sus amigos. Asi era como se despedía con ellos.

"Blake sabes que tu madre su preocupa por ti" Le dijo Dito mientras caminaban al taller.

"Lo sé." Le dijo.

"Y ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Le pregunto una vez que llegaron. Tony tomo un tornillo en sus manos, el tornillo flotaba en la palma de su mano como perdía la forma y Tony lo hacía girar en círculos.

"Digamos que acepte un cliente difícil…" declaro rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello recordando la noche anterior cuando le pusieron el localizador. Sabía que no debía decir mucho porque había la posibilidad de que ellos estaban escuchando la conversación. "Voy a quedarme unos dias aquí… tu sabes… descansar un rato"

"Bien… pero no quiero que traigas a tus amiguitas o a tipos con pistolas a la casa" LE amenazo Dito. Tony le sonrio cariñosamente y asintió.

Se quedaron platicando en el taller sobre mecánica y sobre sus ideas el resto del día.

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto ¿quieren que la historia sea IronWidow o Pepperony?<strong>


	5. Problemas y revelaciones

**En primera tengo que agradecer a elapink100, ella medio grandes ideas para este capitulo. Y en segunda realmente aveces me siento como Tony Stark cuando su mente no lo deja en paz y todo el tiempo tiene ideas en las cabeza, me desvelado horas escribiendo esto y realmente estoy sorprendida del exito que he tenido y algo triste por que mis otras historias no han tenido gran éxito pero siendo honestos esta historia es mi favorita y jamas tenia en mente en crear a alguien como Sara, gracias Ximena Culen Swam por que ella me inspiro para crear al personaje... okay, creo que la musica que estoy escuchando en estos momentos me ha puesto sentimental sin omitir que no he dormido para nada.**

**En fin, que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Oh por cierto, para el habiente de algunas partes recomiendo escuchar estas canciones:**

**Nuvole Bianche - Ludovico Einaudi**

**Una Mattina - Ludovico Einaudi**

**Aqui esta el link de la lista de reproduccion: **

** watch?v=kcihcYEOeic&list=PLhk1K-K-ycXcP972UiJzP4xxPYfMzhn6S**

* * *

><p>Ellos no sabían cómo es que le hizo Bruce para conseguir una imagen del Mercader, y con la ayuda de unos trabajadores de Industrias Stark que eran buenos con la tecnología lograron conseguir la dirección del jefe del hombre.<p>

Se decidió que Natasha y Clint serian los que interrogarían al señor Dito Montiel, Steve solo iría por si algo malo pasaba.

Tuvieron que usar el transporte público para poder llegar, no podían arriesgarse usando la motocicleta de Steve o el Quinjet, no era necesario llamar la atención.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Steve permaneció a distancia y los dos asesinos tocaron la puerta. Ambos se sorprendieron el ver una niña abrir la puerta. Para desgracia de Natasha, tuvo que usar su lado dulce y femenino.

"¿Esta alguien más en casa querida?" Le pregunto cariñosamente Natasha. Clint estaba detrás de ella tratando de sostener su risa.

"¡B!" Grito la niña dentro de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony PDV<strong>

Tú mismo sabes que estás en problemas en cuanto vez a las personas que te persiguieron hace dos días en la puerta de tu casa… bueno la de tus padres, por ahora.

Estoy agradecido de que solo yo y Sara estábamos en casa. Mis padres habían salido, Dito estaba trabajando en su taller, y Rebeca había salido al mercado y tal vez a platicar durante siglos con la señora de la florería. Eso es bueno porque si me estaban buscando y mi madre había la puerta, me hubiera ido muy mal, y malo porque fue Sara quien abrió la puerta y no tuve más remedio que hablar con ellos.

"¿Dito Montiel?" Pregunto la chica. Claro, yo sabía muy bien quién era. ¡ERA LA MALDITA VIUDA NEGRA! Sara me recordó eso cada momento desde que abrió la puerta y me dijo que dos vengadores estaban en la casa.

"Su hijo, Blake" Le conteste. Observe a cada uno en busca de algo sospechoso. Si me habían descubierto estaba muerto.

¿Espera? Esa noche llevaba puesta una sudadera con gorro no creo que hayan visto mi rostro, tal vez con la investigación que tiene Shield de mi, solo saben que trabajo en el cartel Montiel.

"Señor Montiel ¿Qué sabe usted del Cartel Montiel?" Me pregunto la Viuda y de inmediato me puse algo nervioso.

Sara no sabía nada de esto, y no quería que supiera. Dito había renunciado a esa vida en cuanto Sara nació, él era el jefe así que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su primera hija. En cambio yo seguí participando en todo y antes de que dejara el cartel, Dito me ofreció el puesto, bueno yo se lo pedí. Así que actualmente yo soy la cabeza del cartel Montiel, aunque eso no incluye alcohol y drogas gratis.

"Sara, ve a tu habitación quieres" Le dije. No quería meterla en todo esto.

Una vez que ella salió dirigí mi atención completa hacia los dos vengadores. "¿Por qué lo pregunta?

"Escuche señor Montiel, alguien de entre su gente nos ha estado causando problemas. Nosotros solo queremos que nos ayude a identificarlo" Dijo su novio.

¡Vamos admítanlos! Ellos dos tienen algo.

La chica saco una foto de la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

¿Espera? Eso no estaba ahí hace unos momentos.

La foto era mía, por supuesto que sabía que era yo. Era una foto de una cámara de seguridad, se distinguía por la calidad. Esa foto era algo vieja, de hace unos que cinco seis años, en el tiempo en que Stane me había contratado. Mi rostro, por suerte, estaba cubierto por unas Pero no podía decir que era yo así que negué conocerme a mí mismo.

"Querida… te voy a ser honesto" le dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón más cercano muy al estilo gánster. "Tengo demasiada gente trabajando para mí y realmente no conozco a la mayoría. Si están buscando a un tipo que solo les quito su helado, no creo ser de gran ayuda"

Bien, tal vez con eso me dejen en paz. Lo único es que voy a tener que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hago, nunca se sabe cuando te están vigilando.

Por cierto, ahora que la veo de cerca y calmada, sin tratar de capturarme y toda la cosa. Esta chica la Viuda Negra, realmente es muy atractiva, creo que ahora entiendo porque cerebro de pájaro se fijo en ella. Si alguna vez llego a tener la oportunidad, me la llevaría a la cama. Lo siento si soné muy sucio. Hasta yo mismo a veces me doy asco.

"Adiós linda" Me despedí como ellos regresaron por donde vinieron.

"¿Por qué te estaban buscando?"

¡Oh mierda! Sara escucho todo y eso es malo. Me di la vuelta de inmediato, trate de parecer lo más tranquilo para no asustarla, yo jamás me he enojado con ella y bueno, todos los niños son curiosos así que no la culpo por querer escuchar. "¿Qué escuchaste?"

"Bueno~, vi que te mostraron una imagen tuya y dijeron que los has estado molestando ¿Por qué no les dijiste que eras tú el de la foto?"

Okey ¿Cómo le digo a una niña de siete años que su hermano, adoptivo claro, es un criminal y esta realmente pero realmente jodido?

"¡Y que es el Cartel Montiel?" ¡Oh realmente estoy jodido!

"Uhm… el Cartel Montiel… uhm es…" ¿Qué le digo? Si le digo va a bombardear a Dito con preguntas y luego Rebeca me va a golpear con su cucharon favorito, sin mencionar que una organización secreta que esta dentro de otro organización secreta va cortarme el pellejo, a menos que le diga que es un secreto.

Solo espero que sea buena guardando secretos.

"Escucha Sara… uhm… el Cartel Montiel es un grupo de… no puedo creer que te estoy diciendo esto… un grupo de narcotraficantes y eso quiere decir que traficamos y vendemos droga. Yo soy el jefe y bueno… me~ metido en algunos problemas con la policía y Shield." Bueno, fue lo más lindo que le pude decir. ¿Por supuesto que no le iba a decir que yo asesinaba gente! ¡¿Qué quieren, traumarla?!

"¡Entonces eres un criminal?" Creo que lo comprendió bastante bien.

"Digamos que sí. Solo no le digas a papa y a mama" Le dije meneando su cabello. Me encanta ver como refunfuña.

La observé meditar su respuesta, se tardó unos instantes en contestar. ¿En serio? Pero si apenas era una niña de siete años. ¿Qué tanto podía meditar?

"Está bien. Pero quiero un xbox360 con varios juegos"

Y así fue como una niña de siete años me chantajeó. ¡¿Desde cuando una niña de siete años pide un Xbox en lugar de una muñeca?!

"¿Y~ que tal un helado?" Trate de convencerla. No quería perder mi dinero en eso.

"Xbox" Me dijo retándome. Amo a mi hermana pero en los momentos en los que se pone terca tu billetera se queda vacío y en esos momentos te dan ganas de estrangularle ese pequeño cuello suyo.

"Okey"

Ahora que se que Shield me está buscando y haciendo trabajo de agencia súper secreta, he sido muy cuidadoso con lo que hago, y como medidas drásticas le he pedido a Jarvis que me mantenga alerta por si algo pasa.

Despues de una semana de quedarme en la casa de mis padres regrese a mi departamento y volví a mi trabajo. Mi cliente se había puesto algo exigente desde ayer.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shield te ha descubierto"<em>

"Tranquilo, solo saben que soy el infame Mercader de la Muerte" Eso es verdad, claro no voy a decirles que mi hermana de siete años me descubrió o que dos vengadores me estaban buscando.

"_Sabemos que la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcon te dieron una visita señor Montiel" _Y eso comprueba mi teoría de que a) pueden ver todo lo que hago con este maldito localizador, tengo que agradecer que este no siempre esta pitando, o b) que solo están vigilando mis acciones. Rezo por que se la teoría A. _"Creo haberle informado que es lo que pasaba si…"_

"~Si cometia un error~. Si se lo que va a pasar amigo. Regresare al laboratorio del doctor Frankestein" Le dije.

¿Creen que deba aumentar el precio? Si debo de aumentar el precio, mas si quiero al menos quedarme con algo extra y tener para el Xbox de Sara, pero creo que es mejor darle el mio que ya no uso o robarlo. Si se que divago mucho. ¡Que esperaban de mi, soy un genio! Mi mente tiene ocho caballos de fuerza.

"_Entonces espero mejor rendimiento señor Montiel" _

"100 millones o no hay trabajo Mayor Monograma ¿Te puedo decir asi? Es que estoy sentado enfrente de mi computadora y tu estas en la pantalla como ese tipo de una caricatura, ya sabes esa donde…"

"_Concéntrese señor Montiel. Usted no va a cambiar el precio que acordamos, su parte no me ha sido muy correspondida. Los vengadores lo están buscando y Hydra no permitirá que un drogadicto inútil eche a perder todos nuestros años de incognito"_ Ven como realmente metí la pata.

Si lo admito, tengo un serio problema con las drogas y el alcohol pero eso no importa, el me llamo inútil. Y por favor, tarde o temprano alguien va a saber de estos tipos y me gustaría estar ahí cuando suceda.

"Puedo cambiar el precio al que yo quiera. Yo soy el del trabajo y estoy arriesgando mi vida por su estúpido trabajo. Para empezar ¡¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?!"

"_Usted fue el que acepto el trabajo señor Montiel"_

"100 grades. Tómalo o déjalo" Realmente necesito el dinero.

"_Solo espero que no haya errores señor Montiel, si no…" _¡Dios! ¡¿Crees que soy sordo o que?! Se cual es mi maldito castigo si me descubren.

"Ya se lo que pasa viejo"

"_Entonces esperare sus resultados en unas semanas. Tres para ser exactos, así que será mejor que se apresure." _Fue lo último que me dijo.

Y~ realmente estoy jodido. Bien creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo, además tengo que ir a comprar algo de café si es que quiero permanecer despierto hasta que termine esto.

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba que mi vida no podía mejorar, alguien llamo a mi puerta. ¿Quién creen que era?

"¡B!" Mi hermana y mi padre.

"Hijo necesito que cuides a tu hermana durante un tiempo. Tu madre y yo hemos ganado un viaje a Europa por dos meses." Yo me le quede observando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza mientras el me entregaba las maletas de Sara.

¡¿Es en serio?!

"P-pe-pe…" ¡¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer?! Hydra me tiene amenazado y tengo que terminar su maldito trabajo en menos o tres semanas y ahora tengo que cuidar de mi hermana… ¡POR DOS BENDITOS MESES!

"¡B! ¿No es genial? Voy a vivir contigo. Vamos a ver películas, vamos a ir al parque…" Decia entusiasmada.

"Papa este no es el mejor momento ¿La señora Howtlett no la puede cuidar?"

"Tranquilo Blake. Solo serán dos meses, solo tienes que alimentarla, llevarla a la escuela y llevarla de vez en cuando a pasear" Me dijo mi padre.

"Sabes que no es un perro verdad"

"Vas a vivir" Dijo cerrando la puerta. "Oh si, ven… nada de mujeres, alcohol y drogas mientras ella este aquí entendiste"

"Lo intentare" Le dije. Creo que realmente el universo me odia. En otros momentos me hubiera encantado tener a mi pequeña hermanita en mi departamento, pero ahora que tenia a Hydra sobre mi cuello y con la posibilidad de regresar a ese maldito laboratorio y estar en esa silla siendo inyectado con el dolor mismo… si no era un buen momento.

"¡Wow!" Escuche su voz desde una habitación "¡Tu construiste todo esto!" Y creo que se cual habitación. Mi taller, bueno el pequeño cuarto que esta al fondo a la derecha, ahí es donde tengo todo mi equipo, algo de armas, computadoras, mi bots.

"¡Hey eso es un arma!"

* * *

><p>"Okay" Dije colocando a Sara en el sillón después de causar que babas me rociara con el extinguidor. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de agua en polvo y no, no era divertido. "Tú y yo tenemos que establecer algunas reglas"<p>

"¡Ya dije que lo siento Blake!" Se disculpo usando mi nombre, y eso quería decir que realmente lo sentía o sabia que se había metido en problemas.

"Primera regla, está prohibido entrar a esa habitación entendido" La mira a los ojos para que comprendiera mi punto. "Segunda regla, te irás a la cama a las 9. Y por ultimo… todo lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir que todo lo que veas, escuches y suceda en el tiempo que está conmigo no saldrá de aquí" Le dije y tome mi billetera. Saque 100 dólares y se los di. ¡Esta niña va dejarme pobre!

"Solo cien" Reclamo.

"Si solo cien." Le dije mientras iba a mi habitación. Tenía que darme una ducha si quería ir por combustible, y por combustible me refiero a café y de paso unos dulces, ya saben que dulces me voy a necesitar mucho para mantenerme concentrado en el trabajo.

Jamás imagine que cuidar a una niña de siete años sería tan difícil.

Pasaron dos semanas y no he tenido gran avance. El estrés me ha tenido hasta el borde. Las pesadillas han empeorado últimamente al imaginar ese maldito laboratorio.

Casi todos los días es lo mismo. Llevar a Sara a la escuela, regresar a mi departamento y hacer el trabajo y para cuando creo haber hecho un gran avance, tengo que ir a recoger a Sara, llevarla a comer, no importa que mi madre me regañe por darle de comer comida rápida; supervisar que haga la tarea y llevarla al parque un rato, y siempre regresamos a casa cerca de su hora de dormir, así que casi no tengo tiempo para entra en los sistemas de Shield y buscar lo que me piden.

Hasta ahora he sido capaz de conseguir parte de la iniciativa vengadora, he visto su expediente, habilidades y debilidades, en el caso del Dr. Banner he visto varios de sus experimentos llamándome más la atención sobre ese sedante que estaba creando para mantener a raya al otro tipo. La Viuda Negra o Natasha Romanov ha sido la única con la que he tenido problemas para encontrar su verdadero expediente, esta mujer tenía infinidad de identidades. El proyecto Tahití todavía era otro problema. No he podido encontrar gran cosa, lo único que se es que el agente involucrado en esto se cree que esta muerto para el mundo pero solo el director Nick Fury y un equipo que lideraba este agente sabían que estaba vivo.

Y eso me tiene preocupado, muy preocupado. Solo tengo cuatro días para terminar esto.

**Fin PDV de Tony**

* * *

><p>Natasha y Bruce estaban en una tienda de videojuegos. En unos días seria el cumpleaños de Clint y estaban buscando su regalo.<p>

Era de esos pocos días en los que se podían relajar. El Mercader no les estaba dando ni un respiro, el hombre atacaba cuando casi todo estaban bien acurrucados en sus camas, Fury estaba cada vez mas furiosos por que aun no conseguían atraparlo o saber al menos su identidad.

Casi todos tenían ojeras bajos su ojos del trabajo nocturno que ha estado haciendo.

"¡B!" Escucho gritar una niña Natasha, de inmediato reconoció la voz. Era la niña que les había abierto la puerta a Clint y a ella cuando fueron a visitar a jefe del cartel Montiel.

"¡Mira aquí lo tiene!" Escuchaba gritar a la niña. Ella busco por todo el lugar para encontrarla, mientras Bruce seguía buscando el regalo de Clint.

Rápidamente la ubico, la niña llego corriendo muy cerca de ella y señalaba entusiasmada un consola Xbox, detrás de ella estaba el que ahora sabia era el actual jefe Montiel y un sospechoso.

El hombre estaba vestido con una sudadera que se veía sospechosamente idéntica a la del hombre que habían perseguido hace como mas de dos semanas.

"¿Crees que a Clint le guste este juego?" Le pregunto Bruce de tras de ella.

Sin prestarle mucha atención le respondió un no. Bruce suspiro y volvió a buscar otro videojuego para su arquero favorito.

Natasha tomo eso como distracción y se acerco al hambre y a la niña.

"¿Regalo de cumpleaños?" Pregunto ella al lado del hombre. Este se sobresalto.

"¡Dios!¿" Dijo mirándola y sujetándose el pecho, parece que el la reconocio. "No asustes a la gente así, casi me da un infarto"

"¡Wow! ¿Quisieras darme un autógrafo" Dijo la niña una vez que la vio.

"Sara" le regaño el hombre, el seguia sujetándose el pecho con fuerza.

"Por su puesto querida" Le dijo "Dime Natasha por cierto." Volvio a decir mirando al hombre.

"Blake" Respondio. "Ella es mi hermana Sara"

"Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto mientras Sara dejaba que le autografiara su playera. Blake parecía nervioso, sin mencionar las ojeras que tenían bajos sus ojos.

"Chantaje" Dijo tranquilo Blake.

"Me va comprar un Xbox y varios videojuegos, ese fue mi precio de mi sile…" Comenzo la niña pero Blake le cubrió la boca antes de que terminara la frase.

"Que cosas no… se nos esta haciendo tarde, mañana tiene escuela y no ha hecho la tarea." Le dijo el chico, no paso desapercibido el nerviosismo.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Natasha. Este hombre les había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con el hackeo de Shield pero ahora que lo volvió a ver parecía que realmente estaba ocultando algo.

Sara protesto cuando su hermano la sujeto del brazo y se despidió susurrando palabras al oído de la niña. De espaldas a ella noto algo extraño en su cuello, el chico tenia algo parecido a un localizador en la parte posterior de su cuello, si fuera una persona normal no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que estaba cubierto por algo de cabello pero ella es la Viuda Negra y es una gran observadora.

"¿Qué tal este?" Escucho a Bruce acercarse a ella con una caja verde en su manos.

'Call of Duty: Black Ops II' Leyó en la caja.

"Solo hay que regresar a la torre" Le dijo dándole una mirada seria al científico.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Bruce notando la preocupación en su compañera.

"Creo que encontré a nuestro hacker preferido"

* * *

><p><strong>Tony PDV<strong>

"¡B! ¡Espera!" Me gritaba Sara mientras caminábamos. Teníamos que salir de aquí antes de que me descubrieran, obviamente mi nerviosismo lo noto Natasha. "¡¿Qué paso con mi Xbox?!"

Me detuve de golpe tome a Sara en mis brazos. "Lo tendrás luego."

Caminamos entre la multitud y llegamos a mi departamento. Le pedí a la casera que si alguien preguntaba por mi les dijera que no estaba, entre a mi departamento cerrando la puerta con todos los candados que tenia.

Si me descubrían entonces tenía que terminar el trabajo rápido, dentro de dos días, mas bien dentro de un día y unas cuantas horas se acabara el plazo que me dio el hombre de Hydra y no tenía mucho tiempo. Deje a Sara en la cocina y le serví un poco de cereal en un plato y después entre a mi pequeño taller, cerré la puerta para que Sara no me interrumpiera.

"Jarvis hora de trabajar"

* * *

><p><strong>Sara PDV<strong>

Mi hermano parecía muy nervioso desde que regresamos de la tienda de videojuegos. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? Vimos a un vengador, a mi vengador favorito, la Viuda Negra. Él no debería de estar nervioso porque ella es una heroína y ella ayuda a la gente. Se que la otra vez lo estaban buscando pero que tal si solo venían ayudar.

Cuando regresamos a su departamento le pidió a una señora que si alguien preguntaba por el que no dijera nada. Me sentó en la barra de la cocina y me sirvió cereal, bueno creo que realmente necesita tranquilizarse porque se le olvido darme un plato y sirvió la leche en la mesa, no se dio cuenta y vi como entraba en la habitación que me había prohibido, escuche en ruido del seguro cuando la puerta se cerró.

*Suspiro* Realmente no entiendo a los adultos, a veces se estresan por cosas estúpidas y luego dicen que nosotros los niños somos inmaduros.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, y Blake no salía de esa habitación. Hace un rato que empezó a hacer mi tarea de geografía para pasar el rato, pronto seria mi hora de dormir y he aprendido que B es muy estricto con esa regla de 'a la cama a las nueve'. Jamás me duermo a esa hora, siempre me gana la curiosidad por ver en lo que está trabajando mi hermano en eses habitación pero después de dos semanas sin poder saberlo me he rendido.

Termine mi tarea y me fui a mi habitación. Supongo que estaba cansada por que me quede dormida de inmediato.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que ya casi tenía que ir a la escuela. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y Salí de mi habitación esperando ver a mi hermano. No estaba.

Suspire y fui a la habitación donde había entrado anoche, estaba cerrada así que le di un fuerte golpe.

"¡B!" Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. "¡B, ya es tarde!"

No hubo respuesta.

Lo intente varias veces hasta que me rendí.

"Jarvis ¿Mi hermano está despierto?" Le pregunte a la IA de mi hermano. Blake me dijo que Jarvis estaba instalado en todo el departamento y que el me podría ayudar si necesitaba ayuda, a veces veía como el platicaba con Jarvis como si fuera una persona y era increíble. Yo admiro mucho a Blake porque es muy inteligente y el me ha enseñado algunas cosas ¡¿De dónde creen que construí el carrito?!

"Señor está muy ocupado señorita Sara" Me respondió Jarvis.

Volví a suspirar. Creo que hoy no iría a la escuela.

Me senté en el sillón y encendí la tele, si no iba ir a la escuela entonces lo aprovecharía, después de todo nadie se enteraría.

El día paso muy rápido porque sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de la comida y tenía mucha hambre. Fui a la cocina y busque en la alacena algo que podía comer. Encontré una bolsa de papas y un refresco de manzana.

De repente alguien toco la puerta.

Estaba a punto de ir a abrir la puerta pero mi hermano decidió ese momento para salir de su cueva y el la abrió.

"Ya se cumplieron las tres semanas señor Montiel" Escuche la voz de un hombre desde la vez venían a cobrarle la renta.

Salí de la cocina porque mi curiosidad me gano pero me detuve a medio a camino al ver a mi hermano parado en la puerta con los brazos en alto como si un policía lo estuviera arrestando.

Lo mire con confusión mientras retrocedía y tres hombres entraban al departamento. Uno le estaba apuntado con una pistola y los otros dos se acercaron a mi hermano y lo sujetaron. Sabía que esto no era bueno así que me escondí y escuché su conversación.

"Fuimos muy pacientes con usted… aceptamos su cambio de precio… pero parece que usted no quiso cooperar" Decía uno de ellos mientras escuchaba como cargaba su arma. ¡¿Qué?! Reconozco ese sonido cuando lo oigo, no por nada me gustan los vídeo juegos, sobre todo Call of Duty.

"Escuche, solo necesito más tiempo… he tenido estado algo ocupado con algunos asuntos personales y… por favor, no quiero regresar a ese laboratorio" Escuche a mi hermano hablar. Su voz sonaba extraña. Asome mi cabeza desde mi escondite y vi de nuevo la escena.

Mi hermano parecía muy asustado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos con la cabeza abajo, estaba arrodillado y el mismo hombre le estaba apuntando con su arma.

"Oh no… descuide… hemos cambiado de opinión" Vi como el hombre se preparaba para dispararle a mi hermano.

Salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia el hombre, salte y me sujete de su cuello.

"¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!" Le grite.

"¡Sara, no! ¡Sal de aquí!" Me grito mi hermano. No le hice caso pero el hombre malo me agarro del brazo. Blake estaba tratando de liberarse de los otros dos.

"¡Suéltame! ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!" Gritaba mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre y le daba de patadas. "¡Ya veras, la policía te va atrapar!"

"Vaya, tu hermanita en verdad cree que eres un buen ciudadano" Dijo el hombre y volvió a apuntar a mi hermano.

"¡No la metas en esto!" Le dijo Blake furioso al hombre. Sus ojos me dieron miedo, ya no eran los mismos y parecía muy enojado.

"Eso hubieras pensado antes de no cumplir tu parte"

"¡Ya termine el trabajo! ¡Conseguí toda la información sobre los vengadores, sus debilidades y también se que el Dr. Banner ha estado trabajando en un suero para retener a Hulk!" Grito mi hermano.

"¿Qué hay del Agente Coulson?"

"¡Estaba en eso cuando ustedes llegaron!"

"Un trato es un trato señor Montiel. Pero para que veas que no queremos que involucres a tu queridita hermana en esto" Dijo el hombre. Y ahora era a mí a quien le estaban apuntando.

Tenía mucho miedo, estos hombres realmente me estaban dando miedo. Deje que mi lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro. No quería morir.

"¡No, suéltala!" Grito mi hermano y trato zafarse de los dos hombres que lo tenían agarrado.

De repente el hombre que me estaba sujetando cayó al suelo como una flecha entro por la ventana y yo caí al suelo.

"¡Sara escóndete!" Grito Blake como se libero de esos dos hombres que lo tenían retenido. Corrí a esconderme a unos de los sillones pero quise ver como mi hermano se enfrentaba a esos tipos malos.

Mi llanto ceso en cuanto vi como Blake creó metal a partir de su cuerpo, eso era… raro y cool.

Todo parecía que él iba ganar pero de repente el grito mientras caí al suelo y se sujetaba la parte de atrás del cuello, y de nuevo le estaban apuntando con un arma. Me dio gracia ver como ese mismo hombre caí al suelo poco antes de que mi vengador favorito entrara en acción.

"Lo siento cariño pero el es nuestro" Dijo ella . El otro hombre salió huyendo en cuento la vio.

"¡Les dije que no se saldrían con la suya!" grite saliendo de mi escondite. Mira a la Viuda, no Natasha y corrí así a ella para darle un abrazo. "¡Gracias!" Le dije.

"Descuida, todo va a estar bien ahora" Me dijo ella. Luego recordé a mi hermano quien seguía tirado en el suelo. Me acerque rápido a el y me arrodille para despertarlo.

"¡B, despierta Natasha nos ha salvado!" Le sacudió el hombro. Por alguna razón vino a mi mente la idea de que tal vez estaba muerto. "¡B! ¡Esto no es gracioso!" Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro al pensar que no volvería a ver a mi hermano.

Natasha se acerco y le toco el cuello.

**Fin Sara PDV**

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha PDV<strong>

Mi corazón no soporto al ver a Sara llorar al ver su hermano tendido en el suelo. Me acerque a ellos y también me arrodille, toque su cuello en busca de pulso., por un momento pensé lo mismo que ella pero luego note un pequeño e imperceptible pulso. Este hombre necesitaba asistencia médica de inmediato.

_"El señor Montiel tiene un repuesto en su taller" _Dijo una voz de la nada. Salte de sorpresa y mire por todos lados en busca de la voz.

"Es Jarvis, una IA" Me dijo Sara entre sollozos. "¿Repuesto?" Pregunto la niña a la voz.

_"La descarga eléctrica que sufrió el señor Montiel ha dañado su reactor, sugiero cambiarlo antes de que llegue a un paro cardiaco." _Volvió a decir la voz ahora identificado como Jarvis.

"¿Dónde está?" Le pregunte, me levante y la IA me guio al taller.

_"Al fondo a la derecha Agente Romanov" _¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? No importa, este hombre se ha estado metiendo con Shield y lo necesitábamos vivo, si ese reactor lo mantiene vivo entonces tenía que cambiarlo, además de que mi conciencia no soportaría ver llorar a esa niña al ver a su hermano muerto, por alguna razón estos dos realmente me estaban preocupando.

Llegue a donde me dijo Jarvis y me indico donde estaba esa cosa. Abrí un cajón y dentro de él había un circulo azul brillante.

¿Esto es un reactor arc? ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabia de esto? Industrias Stark es el único que tiene planos del reactor arc, y el único que conoce es uno gigante que tiene Pepper en la torre Stark. ¿Para empezar como es que lo miniaturizo?

No importa, tengo que salvar una vida.

"Jarvis ¿Dónde?" Le pregunte a la IA cuando regrese adonde estaba Blake y su hermana, Clint estaba en la puerta con otro hombre inconsciente bajo sus pies.

_"En el pecho" _Me dijo la IA.

Algo confundida gire al hombre que estaba boca abajo y como lo dijo la IA, había un pequeño círculo que sobresalía de su pecho que estaba cubierto por su sudadera negra y una camisa. Levante ambas prendas y vi el reactor que tenía en su pecho, había algunas cicatrices alrededor del reactor así como en su abdomen, y a diferencia al que tenía en mi mano este no estaba brillando. "Jarvis ¿Cómo se lo quito?"

Sara me estaba viendo preocupada y tenia lagrimas por su rostro. "Tranquila, no voy a dejar que pase" Le tranquilice. Por el rabillo del ojo note como Clint tenía una expresión de sorpresa, yo jamás había mostrado mi lado dulce y eso quería decir que regresando a la torre habría burlas por parte de él. Le di una mirada de advertencia solamente.

Jarvis me dijo como retirar el otro reactor que tenia, seguí sus instrucciones y pronto el hombre se despertó de golpe dando una gran bocanada de aire. Sara lo abrazo de inmediato pero él la aparto mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué- que paso?" Pregunto una vez que él se había calmado.

"Te salvamos el pellejo amigo, a ti y a tu hermana" Dijo Clint. "Y ahora… en nombre de Shield, estas arrestado"

Eso lo tome como señal y saque unas esposas de Shield y se la puse. Sara trato de detenerme pero Clint la sujeto. "¡No! ¡Suéltenlo!" Gritaba Sara todo el camino a la camioneta que Shield nos prestaba.

Tuve que sedarla para que se tranquilizara, claro, tuve que disculparme con su hermano mayor ya que tenía algo de molestia en cuanto hice eso.

Lo llevamos a la torre y lo encerramos en una cuarto que tenia Bruce para el otro tipo, deja a Sara en mi habitación, podía ser un testigo valiosos pero ella era solo una niña. El otro tipo que Clint había capturado lo encerramos en las pequeñas celdas que había en la torre, cortesía de Pepper.

**Fin Natasha PDV**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony PDV<strong>

Dos horas después de que me encerraran en esta maldita celda, el director Nick Fury llego y un lado de él estaba el Capitán América y la Viuda, sabía que ella había sido la que me había salvado de morir en mi departamento enfrente de mi hermana y estaba muy agradecida con ella pero ahora no era el momento de decírselo.

"El Mercader de la Muerte" Me dijo burlonamente Fury. Si me capturaron pero… bueno si fue por descuido mío, bueno si y no fue descuido mío.

"El único e irrepetible" Le conteste dándole unas de mis sonrisas que les doy a la chicas cuando presumo mis logros. "¿A qué debo su visita Director Afro?" Leí su archivo y créanme cuando les digo que ver al gran director de Shield actualmente era muy divertido cuando viste una foto de él en los 80. Me tuve que morder el labio para evitar explotar en carcajadas.

"Escuche señor Montiel. Usted realmente me ha hecho enojar y nadie me quiere ver enojado." Me dijo Fury en un tono amenazante, sus amenazas no me daban miedo. Howard me amenazaba peor y Hydra también supo como amenazarme. Estos tipos no sabían nada. "Así que dígame quien lo contrato"

"Las mismas personas de siempre, ya saben tipos realmente malos y con ideas retorcidas. ¿Me puedo ir ahora?" Les dije despreocupadamente; aun tenía ese localizador en mi cuello y, gracias a lo que paso hace unas horas descubrí lo que me podía pasar si decía algo.

El hombre me miro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Natasha, el Capitán solo estaba de adorno, el realmente no se ve con la pinta para un interrogatorio a pesar de sus grandes músculos.

"Disfrute su tarde señor Montiel" Se fue y con el Capitán detrás de él, la celda tenia un gran muro de cristal por lo que pude ver cómo es que ellos dejaron la habitación, Natasha se quedo conmigo.

"Señor Montiel…" Empezó pero la interrumpí.

"Escucha, no puedo decir nada, ellos me tienen muy bien vigilado y aunque quiera no lo hare, no quiero recibir otra descarga eléctrica y estar al borde de la muerte de nuevo, y te debo una" Le dije dándole mi sonrisa más sincera. Esta mujer me había salvado de la muerte y de regresar a ese laboratorio con el general Striker, creo que al menos se merecía algo de información por sus actos.

"¿Te refieres a la cosa en tu cuello?" Me pregunto haciendo un ademan con su cabeza hacia mi cuello. Note que tenía algo de comprensión en su rostro. Yo sabía, por lo que vi en uno de sus expedientes, que antes de unirse a Shield también había sido utilizada como un arma al igual que yo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunte.

"El día en que te vi en esa tienda y hoy lo comprobé cuando estabas inconsciente." Saben, realmente creo estar soñando porque estoy teniendo un interrogatorio tranquilo con la mujer más mortal del universo. Yo jamás había tenido una conversación con una mujer que no involucrara el sexo o que al menos intentara matarme por ser un idiota según ella. "¿Has intentado quitártelo?"

Yo me quede callado. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?" Cambie de tema. Me sentía un idiota completo.

"Ella está bien. Esta dormida en mi habitación" Dijo y se acerco a mí. Empezó a inspeccionar mi cuello donde estaba en localizador, en cuanto sentí su mano tocar mi piel, mi yo de dieciséis años hizo acto de presencia.

De un momento a otro estaba de nuevo en ese laboratorio en una cirugía donde me estaban implantando un controlador.

_"¡No, no, no, no, no!" Gritaba como sentía sus manos jugar con mi cuello e implantarme el dispositivo._

_"¡Montiel!" Escuchaba a una mujer gritar. Tal vez era la misma mujer que me hizo ir a esa silla la primera vez._

_"¡Blake!" Espera ¿Por qué me dice Blake si mi nombre es Tony? De repente sentí que alguien me sujetaba el rostro _y volví a la realidad. Natasha era quien me estaba sujetando el rostro.

"¡Blake!" Me decía pero parte de mi cerebro seguía en ese lugar. "Blake, escucha, no estás donde sea que creas que estés, hoy es 2 de febrero del 2015, okay."

Asentí con mi cabeza para decirle que comprendía lo que decía. Podía sentir el sudor por mi cuerpo así como mis respiraciones que eran dificultosas. Ella quito sus manos de mi rostro en cuanto noto que estaba más tranquilo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Me pregunto. Yo no le respondí, no le iba decir a una persona completamente extraña para mí sobre mi pasado y quien era realmente, menos cuando estoy en una torre de Industrias Stark que se supone debería ser mía por derecho pero todo el mundo cree que el hijo de Howard Stark había muerto ya hace mas de que veinte años, además de que acaba de tener un ataque de pánico enfrente de ella.

"¿Quieres ver a tu hermana?" Dijo, creo que noto que no quería hablar de esto, solo espero que no tengan cámaras de seguridad aquí. Yo asentí a su pregunta, tenía que explicarle algunas cosas a Sara y creo que tal vez su sueño de conocer a los vengadores se hizo realidad aunque no de la manera en que yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre sobre esto no estaría en este lio ahora.

Natasha se despidió y me dejo solo en mi celda.

**Fin Tony PDV**

* * *

><p>Era difícil asustar a dios del trueno, contrario a la creencia popular, Thor era mas inteligente y observador de lo que pensaba. Así que cuando estaba buscando a su compañera Natasha se sorprendió al encontrar un niña en su habitación gritando como loca al verlo.<p>

Cuando Natasha regreso a su habitación encontró a Thor sentado en el piso al igual que Sara. Thor le estaba contando unas de sus varias historias en Asgard y la niña estaba fascinada. Pronto ella también se quedo a escuchar las historias de Thor.

"¡Lady Natasha!" Saludo Thor cuando noto la presencia de su compañera, la niña también lo hizo y se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia Natasha.

"¡¿Qué le hicieron a B?! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Se quejaba Sara mientras trataba de golpear a Natasha pero esta le tenía sostenido cada puño. "¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!"

"Tranquila pequeña guerrera, estoy seguro que tu hermano está bien" Dijo Thor divertido al ver a una niña tratar de golpear a la mortal Viuda Negra. "¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlo?" Dijo dándole una mirada a su compañera.

"Justo a eso venia" Le dijo Natasha a Thor. Ella salió de su habitación y detrás de ella Thor y Sara la siguieron. Sara tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. La niña no podía creer que estaba en la casa de los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

Antes de llegar a su destino, el trió se topo con Fury. El quería saber qué es lo que había obtenido del hombre en el interrogatorio, le conto solo la parte del localizador, ella sabía que tal vez el hombre no estaría contento que el director de Shield se enterara que tuvo un ataque de pánico, y como era de esperarse el director sugirió de Bruce le quitara el localizador. El director jamás se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña que estaba escondida detrás de Thor como un cachorro perdido.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el hombre, Sara corrió con entusiasmo hacia él, ninguno de los dos vengadores pudo resistir sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la niña al ver su hermano. Natasha le abrió la puerta y ambos les dieron algo de privacidad a par de hermanos. Thor tenia una gran sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro, el conocía muy bien el sentimiento de Sara por su hermana, el deseaba que Loki estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, mi mujercita!" Recibió Tony a su hermana quien se lanzo hacia el en un gran abrazo. El ya no tenía las esposas así que pudo devolverle el gesto a su hermana.<p>

"¡B!" Gritaba la niña con gran entusiasmo, se separo del abrazo de su hermano y comenzó a saltar en alegría. "¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Estamos en la casa de los vengadores!"

"Lo se" Le dijo Tony sonriendo cariñosamente, pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció. Tenía que decirle a su hermana por que estaban aquí y porque unos hombres habían intentado asesinarlo. Sara noto el cambio de actitud en su hermano y su alegría y entusiasmo también desapareció.

"Sara…" Empezó Tony pero se le era difícil decir a Sara que el era un mercenario que mataba gente por dinero. "Lo siento por meterte en esto" Fue lo único que dijo. El observo como Sara se le quedo viendo y él le dio una sonrisa retorcida de disculpa.

"¿Por qué esos hombres quisieron matarte?" Pregunto Sara con unos grandes ojos de cachorro en su rostro.

Tony bajo la mirada en vergüenza. "No puedo decírtelo Sara."

"¿Por qué no? Estamos con los vengadores, ellos no pueden venir aquí." Dijo Sara con toda la inocencia que un niño puede tener y eso estaba torturando el corazón de Tony. "¿Y que es eso en tu pecho?" Señalo el pequeño círculo azul brillante que apenas se alcanzaba a notar atreves de su sudadera negra.

'Bueno al menos esa pregunta la puedo responder… más o menos' Pensó Tony. El Reactor Arc era uno de sus mucho secretos. Cuando había sido contratado por Obadiah Stane había tenido que viajar a Afganistán y termino siendo secuestrado por un grupo de terroristas que se hacían llamar Los Diez Anillos, ellos eran clientes de Stane y lo habían confundido con un espía y lo torturaron. Una bomba, literalmente con su antiguo nombre en él, le exploto en la cara y lo tuvieron secuestrado en una cueva durante tres meses con una batería de coche en el pecho como su fuente de vida debido a la metralla que dejo la bomba muy cerca de su corazón, se las arreglo para crear un versión miniaturizada del Reactor Arc que había visto de Howard y crear una armadura y escapar. Es por esa razón por la que su madre le había pedido que dejara ese negocio, ella solo supo de la versión corta en la que solo había sido secuestrado por uno de sus clientes, mientras que a Sara solo le había dicho que había sido secuestrado por gente mala.

"Tuve un accidente hace algunos años y…" Suspiro, tenía que hallar la forma de decirle parte de la historia original sin los detalles oscuros "… mi corazón sufrió algunos daños así que tuve que construir esto para sanarlo." Dijo dando un ligero golpe al reactor con sus dedos. Esta fue la versión más resumida que le pudo decir a una niña de siete años.

"¿Y te duele?" Le pregunto. El sonrió, claro que a veces le dolía, física y emocionalmente, pero desde cuando algo no le dolía. Esa era la razón por las que a veces se ahogaba en alcohol o recurría a las drogas por que a veces el dolor emocional era tan intenso que era difícil olvidarse y fingir que todo estaba bien. Desde que el reactor estaba en su pecho, el dolor emocional se había fusionado con el físico y a veces se le era difícil respirar. En muchas ocasiones se había encontrado acurrucado en sí mismo como su pecho ardía con cada respiración que daba y era incapaz de moverse durante horas o en el caso más grave durante días. Cuando lo contrataban para asesinar personas ahora era cuidadoso a la hora de pelear para no recibir un golpe en el pecho, una vez recibió uno y el dolor fue indescriptible durante semanas.

"A veces" Le respondió cabizbajo.

"¿Y porque no te lo quitas? Así ya no te duele" Le dijo Sara algo triste. Él le dio una sonrió melancólico levantando su mirada al techo.

"Lo he hecho" Le dijo sin mirar a Sara. Si lo ha hecho, una infinidad de veces pero no para los fines inocentes que cree su hermana, lo hace por que aveces ya no puede mas pero siempre termina poniéndolo en su lugar. No iba decirle eso a ella, no iba decirle del temible monstruo que era. "Pero si me lo quito mi corazón dejaría de latir"

"¿Entonces no te lo puedes quitar?" Siguió preguntando Sara. Tony volvió su mirada a su hermana y la miro a los ojos, que era algo difícil para él ya que siempre que mantenía contacto visual recordaba a Howard gritándole y diciendo que fuera un hombre o dándole una orden.

"No… mira, hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho." Dijo, Tony, ahora había agarrado el valor para decirle a su hermana lo que realmente era. "Los vengadores me tienen aquí porque soy un hombre malo…" Suspiro. "Soy un mercenario que mata gente por dinero. ¿Has escuchado en las noticias algunas vez sobre El Mercader de la Muerte?" Le pregunto.

"Si… ¿quieres decir que tu eres ese criminal que mata gente y lastima a las personas?" Dijo Sara, Tony noto el temor en sus palabras, pero aun así asintió en respuesta. El sabía que tal vez Sara no lo tomaría bien y ella lo odiaría, después de todo a nadie le gusta una persona que lastima a otros.

Sara al ver su respuesta poco a poco se fue alejando de él. Tenía el miedo escrito en sus ojos, Tony aparto su mirada y solo escucho como Sara pidió que la sacaran de ahí. Por primera vez en muchos años dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. Un dolor en su pecho apareció, un dolor que no había sentido desde que se le había pedido asesinar a su verdadera madre.

Esto era su castigo por todos sus pecados, perder siempre a las personas que ama.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y espero que ustedes no se desvelen como yo leyendo fics o escribiendo uno.**

**¡Que tengan un lindo dia o una linda noche! Dependiendo de donde ****estén**

**StarkSkywarker15 y su co-autora elapink100**


	6. Los Heroes No Existen

**Quiero decirles que la escena de accion de esta es mi primer intento, no soy muy buena describiendo este tipo de cosas. **

**De nuevo quiero agradecer a elapink y Ximena Culen Swam.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel mencionados aqui no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>"Señor, no hemos sabido nada de los agentes que fueron por Blake Montiel" Dijo un hombre con la cabeza abajo como muestra de respeto.<p>

_"__Usen el rastreador ineptos, para eso se lo implantamos" _Le respondió quien era su jefe.

El hombre comenzó a jugar con sus pies en nerviosismo. _"¿Qué sucede agente Milles?"_

"… Tal parece que está en la torre Stark señor." Respondió tímido el agente Milles, sabía que a su jefe no le gustaría saber eso.

"Así que… ¿La oferta sigue en pie señores?" Dijo otra voz entrando a la habitación. Era un hombre ya grande, tenía un saco negro, ojos azules y pelo gris. "Porque no me gusta perder lo que me pertenece"

_"__No se preocupe señor Striker, nosotros nos encargaremos_ _de que este hombre pag__ue_ _con__su vida por su traición"_

"No, no, no. Yo no lo quiero muerto, lo quiero vivo, si es que quieren que ponga en producción el suero que revivió al agente Coulson, incluyendo OM03 "Dijo Striker. Hydra le había pedido que el ayudara a producir el suero pero con la condición de que encontraran a su rata del laboratorio, ellos aceptaron pero cuando descubrieron lo que podía hacer su rata, le pidieron que les diera soldados con la misma habilidad, el acepto; sin embargo, desde que murió Howard, las formulas con el suero se habían perdido y la única manera de recrear el suero ero conseguir al chico y una muestra de su sangre, pero ellos no entendía eso.

_"__No podemos permitir que viva, este hombre sabe mucho de nosotros…" Se quejaba la voz._

"Escuche, a diferencia de él, sus amenazas no me asustan, conozco a sus superiores y son muy buenos amigos míos, ellos me prometieron traer al chico vivo si yo ayudaba y si todos ustedes cooperaban pero no veo respuesta de su parte… creo que su jefe no le gustaría perder esta oportunidad" Respondió con astucia Striker, tenía una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en su rostro como estos lacayos de Hydra caían rendidos antes sus pies.

_"… __Sera lo que usted diga general" _Fue la única respuesta de la voz.

"Por cierto ¿ya hicieron lo otro que les pedí?" Pregunto Striker antes de retirarse.

_"__Dito Montiel y Rebeca Montiel están en un crucero que viaja a Europa, algunos de nuestros hombres son parte de la tripulación, descuide los tendremos vigilados" _Respondió la voz maliciosamente. _"Los accidentes siempre se presentan en las vacaciones ¿no cree?"_

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y la única visita que recibía eran las de su hermana y, en contadas ocasiones, las de Natasha.<p>

Con Sara las cosas seguían igual, cuando ella lo visitaba no decía nada, sólo lo veía detenidamente. Era como si necesitara mirarle para creer la persona que él era. Blake intentaba hablarle, pero la pequeña Sara nunca respondía, y cuando hablaba era para pedirle a Natasha (quién siempre estaba presente en aquellas visitas) que la llevara a su habitación.

Le dolía aquello, porque sentía que la había defraudado. Y tampoco era como si le gustase la mirada de lástima que Natasha le dirigía cada que él intentaba hablarle a su hermana.

La situación con Natasha iba... bien. Ella era la encargada de llevarle comida, a veces también llevaba comida para ella y los dos almorzaban o cenaban juntos. Natasha había sido su única compañía en los tres últimos días, sin contar al rubio Steve.

En alguna ocasión le dijo que había revisado su expediente, ella no lo tomó bien, pero era más que obvio que ya lo sabía.

Algunas veces ella iba acompañada de Steve. Ese tipo no le caía bien, siempre trataba de hablarle de moral y ética ¿A él que le importaba eso? Sólo quería salir de allí.

"Te traje comida"

Cuando volteó, Natasha estaba sentada en una silla y su charola de comida se encontraba frente a la ventanilla de la celda, agradeció a al dios que sea por que era una hamburguesa con queso de Burger King y un refresco de cola. Al menos debía agradecer que la comida fuera buena.

"Sara... ella es una buena niña" tomó la charola y se sentó en el suelo con su espalda recargada en el cristal.

"Me odia"

"Eso no es cierto" La volteó a ver "Mira, yo no sé mucho de niños, pero ella te quiere, es sólo que tú declaración la cogió por sorpresa. Ella siempre se la pasa presumiendo a Clint que eres mejor jugando videojuegos que el, Bruce tiene ganas de algún día trabajar en contigo"

"¿Tú crees eso?"

"Lo que yo crea no importa"

Natasha miró la charola y luego a él.

"¿No vas a comer?" Pregunto Tony.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte" Contestó, ignorando su comentario "¿Tienes más familia?"

"…No quiero que los metan en esto"

"Es tarde. Porque los que te atacaron a ti, pueden ir contra ellos. ¿Sabes donde están?"

"Están muy lejos" Le respondió. "Están de vacaciones, no creo que sepan cómo encontrarlos."

"Te tenían monitoreado, creo que son capaces de encontrar al resto de ellos"

"¿Por qué haces esto? Leí tú expediente, tú no eres así… y menos con un criminal internacional como yo."

"Yo no. Pero los vengadores sí"

"Son héroes simplemente… y los héroes no existen" Si fuera su antiguo yo o hubiera tenido una vida diferente el hubiera confiado en las palabras de Natasha, pero gracias a Howard creció muy rápido y mientras le rogaba a su oso de peluche del Capitán América por que el verdadero Capitán lo rescatara y salvara… los héroes simplemente se convirtieron en una palabra de cinco letras.

"Tienes a uno en frente" Le dijo Natasha dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Blake se quedo en silencio después de su declaración.

"... Solo te engañas a ti misma" Susurro Blake.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Los héroes no existen Natasha, todos ustedes están viviendo una mentira que todo el mundo se cree porque no quieren ver la realidad" Le dijo mirándola sin emociones en sus palabras y sus ojos miraban tras ella.

"¿y cual es la realidad?"

Blake río un poco por la pregunta, su risa era como si ya se lo hubieran preguntado demasiadas veces.

"Después de todo lo que te han hecho..." Desvío su mirada con una sonrisa burlesca. "... ¿Crees en esas palabras?"

"Todos creemos en algo" Le respondió mirándolo fijamente. "¿Por qué crees que soy parte de los vengadores?"

"... Te sigues engañando a ti misma… créeme, pronto te darás cuenta de la gran mentira en la que vives." Le respondió. Su voz era fría y tranquila, a las vista de Natasha, Blake no parecía humano en estos momentos.

Pasaban muchos recuerdos por la mente de Blake con sus palabras. Hace horas que las drogas se habían salido de su sistema permitiendo que el niño asustado y dolido saliera a la luz, y hablara en su nombre. Quería salir de ahí, esconderse o algo para desaparecer, no quería que estas personas lo vieran así.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Ambos terminaron su cena aunque Blake no mostro mucho interés por su hamburguesa. Sinceramente el no parecía estar en la realidad. Minutos después, antes de retirarse, Natasha cortó el silencio.

"… No todo es mentira en esta vida Blake. Todos creemos en algo que nos hace sentir seguro, tu familia es una muestra de que todavía crees en los héroes" Le dijo mirando fijamente al hombre que tenia la mirada perdida al otro lado de la habitación. Se levanto de su asiento y tomo las bandejas caminando hacia la puerta."¿Dime donde está tu familia? Prometo que no dejare que le hagan daño"

"… Se ganaron un viaje a Europa, posiblemente estén en un crucero en el Atlántico" Le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, su voz era distante al igual que sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Después de la plática que había tenido Natasha con Blake, ella le informo al equipo y pronto Bruce, y sorprendentemente con la ayuda de la pequeña Sara, lograron localizar un pequeño crucero que se dirigía hacia Europa, donde el matrimonio Montiel viajaba. Sara hizo muchas preguntas sobre porque irían por sus padre, pero nadie quiso decirle para no preocuparla. Desde que los hermanos Montiel han estado aquí, Sara se había ganado un espacio en sus corazones y entendían el porqué su hermano la adoraba. Pepper y Bruce se quedaron con ella en cuanto partieron.<p>

"Dito y Rebeca Montiel son nuestra prioridad." Indicaba Steve cuando se le informo que su objetivo estaba cerca. "No sabemos si el enemigo esta abordo así que tenemos que hacer esto rápido y procurar proteger a los demás pasajeros."

"¿Cuál es el plan Capitán?" Pregunto Thor con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

"Thor, quiero que crees un muro de niebla ¿Crees poder hacerlo?" Thor asintió. "Bien, Barton. Tu vendrás conmigo y Natasha ya sabes qué hacer"

En menos de cinco minutos, Natasha enlazo comunicación con el capitán del crucero pidiendo permiso para aterrizar, supuestamente por falta de combustible. Thor salió del jet antes de acercarse al crucero y creó una espesa niebla que rodeo al navío. En cuanto aterrizaron, Clint y Steve salieron del jet sin ser vistos gracias a la niebla de Thor.

"¿Crees que se den cuenta?" Pregunto Clint mientras ambos vengadores se abrían paso por los anchos pasillos del barco. Bruce les había dicho que el matrimonio Montiel se encontraba en la clase alto turista (jamás he ido en un crucero a si que no se en que se dividan los niveles) en la habitación 211.

"No lo se" Le respondió. "Pero tenemos que darnos prisa"

Encontraron la habitación más rápido de lo que pensaban.

Detrás de la puerta se podían escuchar unos ruidos algo extraños como algunos gemidos débiles. Steve miro confundido a su compañero pero Clint reconoció esos sonidos y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Steve todavía era algo inocente a pesar de su edad.

"Tranquilo Cap, ellos están bien… más que bien" Se burlo Clint y toco la puerta. Hubo algunos susurros de sorpresa dentro de la habitación y pronto escucharon algunos pasos acercase a la puerta. Un hombre algo gordo y calvo les abrió la puerta, para suerte de ellos llevaba algo de ropa puesta y sus únicos cabellos que tenía estaban despeinados. El hombre se quedo helado al verlos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al gran Capitán América parado en la puerta y de inmediato la cerro en sus narices.

"¿Quién era cariño?" Pregunto una voz femenina dentro de la habitación.

"El… el-Capitán América está en la puerta." Dijo el hombre tartamudo. Clint y Steve siguieron la conversación algo divertido hasta que de nuevo el mismo hombre les abrió.

"Ca-capitan… ¡Oh por dios!" Exclamo el hombre sin poder creer que el héroe más grande de toda América estaba enfrente de él y de un momento a otro el hombre se convirtió en un fanboy de diez años.

Clint miro divertido mientras su compañero de equipo era asfixiado por el hombre de mediana edad pero después de un rato se limpio la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

"Señor Montiel, Agente Barton de Shield." Se presento en un tono profesional. "Debo pedirle que usted y su mujer venga con nosotros para…" Clint se detuvo como escucho un disparo y pronto varios hombres se acercaban por los pasillos. "Señor Montiel, usted y su esposa tienen que venir con nosotros"

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Grito algo enojado y asustado Dito. Rebeca estaba gritando cada vez que se oía un disparo. Clint se encargo de sacarlos de ahí mientras que Steve les cubría la espalda de esos hombres armados. "¡Exijo saber que es lo que esta pasando!" Protestaba Dito mientras corrían por los pasillos.

_"__A todos los pasajeros se les pide mantenerse en su habitación" _Decía un hombre que probablemente era el capitán del crucero.

_"__Pense que habías dicho que seria pan comido Clint" _Se burlo Natasha por el comunicador.

"¡No es mi culpa que ese tipo los haya hecho enojar!"

_"__Deja de lloriquear las cosas también se están complicando aquí" _Ambos vengadores podían escuchar disparos desde su comunicador, al parecer no eran los únicos con diversión.

En un pasillo, el grupo se vio rodeado de varios hombres. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, su rostro estaba cubierto y llevaban una chaleco antibalas. Steve miro a Clint y ambos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados, Dito y Rebeca se escondieron detrás de una maseta que había en uno de los corredores del pasillo.

Steve esquivaba los golpes de su adversario con gran facilidad y devolviéndole los golpes. Varios hombres se abalanzaron contra el tratando de derribarlo, golpeo con gran fuerza a uno en su mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, otro hombre trato de golpearle la cabeza y el esquivo los golpes, de la nada el tipo saco un cuchillo y comenzó a arremeter contra el, su enemigo esta vez era algo mas hábil y pronto se encontró contra la pared tratando de detener la navaja que estaba muy cerca de su rostro. De último momento logro darle un golpe con su rodilla en la ingle del hombre, el callo de rodillas y sin permitirle recuperarse, lo golpeo de nuevo en el estomago.

Clint tuvo más problemas que Steve, el no era un super soldado asi que no tenia la agilidad de su compañero por lo que varias veces termino en el suelo tratando de detener los golpes del enemigo. Pero el era un agente de Shield, un vengador, por lo que no se iba dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Uso todas las artes marciales que conocía para defenderse, el lugar era muy cerrado para su gusto y no podía usar su arco. Por el rabillo del ojo noto como Steve estaba siendo acorralado por varios hombres, trato de ir ayudarlo pero recibió un golpe en las costillas. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento pero se recupero, otro mas lo intento atacar pero el detuvo su golpe con la parte inferior de su brazo y lo hizo a un lado con brusquedad, le dio una patada en el estomago como respuesta, otro puño mas apareció en su rango de vista y lo esquivo justo a tiempo para darle un golpe en la barbilla haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo.

BANG

Clint grito de dolor como una bala aterrizo en su hombro, sus enemigos aprovecharon el momento y lo derribaron. Steve miro furioso al ver como su amigo era herido. En un ataque de furia logro derribar a cada uno de sus atacantes.

"¡¿Clint?!" Grito con preocupación acercándose donde estaba su amigo caído. Rebeca, la esposa de Dito, se acerco al asesino y examino la herida. Clint protesto como su hombro se movió. "Estoy bien"

"Necesita un hospital de inmediato" Le dijo la mujer. Steve asintió y puso a su compañero en sus hombros, por suerte no hubo más obstáculos y lograron llegar a al Quinjet. Thor se las arreglo para dispersar a los demás enemigos y Natasha tomo su lugar como piloto.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Grito Dito una vez que el jet estaba lejos del enemigo.

"Su hijo los metió en esto y esas personas iban a encargarse de ustedes" Le dijo Clint algo cortante. Steve estaba presionando la herida para evitar que se desangrara.

"¿Blake?" Pregunto Rebeca muy preocupada y con algo de sorpresa en su voz. "¿Dito tu sabes algo?" Pregunto al ver que su marido tenía una mirada de compresión en su rostro, ella sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

"El… el no ha dejado… lo único que sé es que unas personas lo contrataron" Le contesto su esposo algo avergonzado. Rebeca estaría furiosa con él y Blake durante un buen tiempo. Rebeca le tenía un gran cariño al chico, aunque no fuera su hijo de sangre, ella lo amaba como si fuero suyo, se preocupaba demasiado por él desde que llego a sus vidas cuando creyeron que no se les permitiría tener hijos, y gracias a él recobraron la confianza y tuvieron a Sara. Blake sentía lo mismo, al parecer el chico no había tenido una buena vida y cuando los conoció el siempre se la paso agradeciéndoles con sus acciones por lo que han hecho por él.

"Pensé que estaba trabajando en…" Dijo en voz de tristeza y traición. Blake le había prometido a ella dejar ese trabajo que ponía en riesgo su vida y ella confía en su palabra. Los vengadores solo observaron la conversación del matrimonio en silencio sabiendo que este era un momento privado para ellos. "¿Y qué hay de Sara?" Le pregunto al Capitán. Steve estaba indeciso en decirle a la mujer de lo que había pasado con sus hijos.

"Ella está a salvo, está en la torre Stark y podrán reunirse con ella en cuanto lleguemos" Le dijo Clint.

"¿Y Blake?"

"También" Contesto Steve "Agente Romanoff, informe de situación"

* * *

><p>"Quisieras darte prisa… no se cuanto podamos aguantar y evitar un problema internacional" Le respondió Natasha al Steve. Ella y Thor estaban rodeados por varios hombres que no parecían de la tripulación, además de que algunos del personal de seguridad del navío, también los estaban atacando.<p>

Thor hacia lo que podía con su gran martillo, no quería lastimar a los inocentes involucrados, los otros merecían uno que otro golpe de mjolnir, pero incluso esos tipos se las arreglaron para causarle problemas al dios que estaba tratando de evitar los disparos de sus enemigos. Natasha estaba defendiendo el jet y ayudando a su compañero, todo al mismo tiempo y era agotador.

"¡Cap! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Grito furiosa.

Unos tediosos minutos después, Steve y Clint aparecieron con el matrimonio Montiel. "Thor, cúbrenos" Ordeno Steve a su compañero. Natasha subió rápido al jet y tomo asiento como piloto. Todos subieron ilesos, bueno a excepción de Clint que había recibido un balazo, el avión se elevo y se alejo en el horizonte.

Todo el camino fue un silencio algo incomodo, mezclado con la confusión y el enojo de la señora Montiel. Dito mantenía una distancia de su esposa, no quería, mas bien no tenia las agallas para enfrentar a su esposa.

Blake era alguien importante para ellos y para Rebeca era como si verdaderamente fuera su hijo. Entendía que se sintiera traicionada, ella tenía todo el derecho a sentirse así, Blake les había prometido dejar su trabajo como caza recompensas y asesino después de ser secuestrado durante tres meses, ella creyó en su palabra pero él siguió trabajando a sus espaldas. Dito agradecía sus intenciones con ese trabajo, el lo hacía porque quería ayudarlos, Blake fue en que pagaba todos los gastos del hogar, y cuando había nacido Sara, el fue quien se hizo cargo del pago del hospital y todo lo que requería, Rebeca no sabía de eso, de hecho hay algunas cosas que Rebeca no sabe de Blake por su propio bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y como la pareja principal aun esta en desarrollo, dejare que todos ustedes decidan:<strong>

**-Pepperony**

**-IronWidow**

**-(Blake) Tony/OC**

**Lo siento para YOP pero no habrá slash en esto, no se porque no me gusta pero tampoco estoy en contra solo que el slash no es mi tipo de lectura y escritura.**

**Los quiere StarkSkywalker15 **


	7. Hermanos

**TONY PDV**

_"… __No todo es mentira en esta vida Blake. Todos creemos en algo que nos hace sentir seguro, tu familia es una muestra de que todavía crees en los héroes" ___Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza. Ella tenía algo de razón, si yo no creyera en nada entonces mi familia no me importaría, nada de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor me importaría.

Trate de dormir, no tenía nada que hacer y Sara no venía a visitarme. Tal vez si dormía un poco, un plan súper brillante llegaría a mi mente y… BOOM… salgo de aquí y hago pagar a sus bastardos de Hydra.

No sé en qué momento logre mi propósito, pero pronto caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_Mírate, tan miserable como siempre" _**_Escuche una voz, una voz que he tratado de olvidar. Abrí mis ojos y enfrente de mi estaba Howard, no estaba en el laboratorio ni en uno de esos lugares horribles, no, el estaba en mi celda en carne y hueso cuando se suponía que el había muerto hace tantos años._

**_"_****_Siempre has sido una plaga muchacho, crees que ellos van ayudarte."_**_Dijo con su tono cortante de siempre. El desprecio y la ira era lo que siempre escuche en su voz y eso no ha cambiado. __**"Tú solo eres una pérdida de tiempo, si no hubieras escapado tal vez todo esto no estuviera sucediendo Anthony" **__El se acerco poco a poco a donde estaba acostado con esa mirada que me helaba la piel. Tenía que salir de aquí, si él estaba aquí quería decir que el general Striker también y me llevarían de nuevo con ellos y a esa silla. Me sente de golpe me recargué en la pared. Mis respiraciones se volvieron dificultosas, mire frenéticamente a mi alrededor buscando alguna salida. __**"Oh tranquilo Anthony, no tienes por qué temerme, soy tu padre"**_

_Con esas palabras no lo soporte mas y me levante y corrí hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada. "¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!" Grite mientras daba fuertes golpes en la puerta._

_Alguien sujeto mi hombro detrás de mí y me arrastro de nuevo al centro de la habitación, trate de luchar y zafarme de su agarre pero no pude. De un momento a otro, ya no era un adulto de veintiocho años, era un niño de diez suplicando por mi vida y llorando por no ir a la silla. "¡Por favor Papi!"_

**_"_****_¡DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR ANTHONY" _**_Me grito y me dio varios golpes en mi cuerpo. Me acurruque en una bola para protegerme pero los golpes aun así no cesaron. Varias voces se empezaron a oir, entre ellas estaba mi madre._

**_"_****_¿Por qué Tony? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_**

_"__Lo siento… y-yo…" Le dije aun recibiendo los golpes de Howard. _

_Momentos después, me levantaron de nuevo y vi la silla. Grite, lloriquee y golpea a toda persona que me tocaba, no iba ir a esa silla de nuevo. Espera, conozco a los vengadores y ellos tal vez van a venir a salvarme, eso es lo que hacen no, ayudar a las personas, eso es lo que dijo Natasha._

**_"_****_Deja los pensamientos infantiles Anthony ¿Crees que ellos van a perder su tiempo salvando a alguien como tu?" _**_Escupió las palabras. Sin poder hacer nada, fui puesto en la silla. Trate de salir de ella pero varia personas me sujetaron, me pusieron la aguja y Howard grito indicaciones._

_"__¡AAAAAAAAH!" Era mucho dolor, era insoportable. Quería que se detuviera pero cada vez aumentaba más y de pronto todo se volvió una mezcla entre Afganistán y la silla. Todos los recuerdos pasaron en mi mente como una película._

_"__¡Blake!" Grito alguien mi nombre. Todo me daba miedo, todo a mi alrededor eran escenarios oscuros, miles de cuerpos de la personas que asesine, Cesar, Logan y Kayla, mi madre estaba sin vida enfrente de mi bañada en un charco de sangre, mis manos goteaban de su sangre y yo seguía sentado en esa silla pero el dolor ya no estaba._

_"__¡Blake!" Volví a escuchar la voz. Podía oír compasión y cariño en su voz, quise seguirla pero eso significaba confiar en esa voz y la última vez que alguien uso ese tono en mi, termine en esa silla._

_"__¡Blake!"_

_"__¡NO!" Le grite de vuelta a la voz y cubrí mis oídos para bloquearla. "¡NO VAS A ENGAÑARME DE NUEVO!"_

_"__¡B! ¡Soy yo Sara!"_

**Fin Tony PDV**

* * *

><p>Sara no sabía qué hacer, casi todos los vengadores se habían ido. Bruce estaba en laboratorio y Pepper estaba trabajando. Necesitaba hacer algo porque si no iba a morir de aburrimiento.<p>

'¿Qué estará haciendo Blake?" Se pregunto. Estaba algo sentida con él, ella jamás había imaginado que su hermano mayor sería capaz de esas cosas, ella quería ser como él cuando fuera grande porque pensaba que trabajaba para un empresa importante y era muy inteligente y buena persona con todos, eso es lo veia pero todo era mentira. La primera señal de peligro fue cuando Natasha y Clint fueron a su casa buscándolo porque se había metido en problemas con ellos,; la segunda señal fue cuando le dijo del Cartel Montiel, ella sabía que las drogas eran malas pero su hermano dijo que solo las vendía; la tercera fue cuando estuvo actuando raro después de ver a Natasha en un centro comercial y corrieron a su departamento para después encerrarse y para la mañana siguiente unos hombres entraron y le apuntaron con un arma y él se defendió creando metal de su cuerpo, algo que es científicamente imposible. Necesitaba respuestas y la única manera de hacerlo era ir con la fuente de información.

Tuvo que esperar a que Pepper o Bruce decidieran aparecer para hacerle una visita a Blake. Pepper fue la elegida. Era la primera vez que ella iba con alguien más que no fuera Natasha y Steve.

Cuando llegaron a la celda de Blake, el estaba dormido, pero algo le llamo la atención. El estaba temblando y sudando. Tal vez tenía una pesadilla así que decidió despertarlo, las pesadillas a veces son muy feas, la pesadilla más fea que ha tenido es cuando fue devorada por su tarea de matemáticas. Pero ella no quiso tocarlo, no tenía la confianza para hacerlo, así que miro a Pepper y la mujer lo hizo por ella.

"Blake, despierta" Pero fue un error muy grave porque en cuanto la mujer lo toco, el se sentó de golpe y se alejo recargándose en la pared. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus respiraciones eran muy rápidas como si él hubiera corrido un maratón. Lo que le dio más miedo es que su hermano empezó a mirar frenéticamente la habitación como si fuera un perrito acorralado. "Oye ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Pepper tocándole el hombre.

Blake salió corriendo del tacto y se detuvo hasta llegar hasta la puerta. Le dio mucho miedo porque su hermano parecía un maniático mientras golpeaba la puerta y gritaba como si le estuvieran torturando.

_"__¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!"_

Pepper se acerco a Blake y trato de calmarlo, en ese momento entro Bruce y al darse cuenta de la situación sujeto a Blake y lo llevo al centro de la habitación.

_"__¡Por favor Papi!" _Su hermano grito y se retorcía en los brazos de Bruce como si fuera un pez recién salido del agua. '¿Papi? ¿Por qué papa le haría daño?' Se pregunto mientras veía como Blake se libero de los brazos de Bruce y se acurruco en una bola en el suelo. No sabia que estaba pasando, toda la situación le estaba dando miedo, Blake ya no era Blake, el ya no era el hermano valiente y fuerte y lleno de confianza que siempre veía, ahora parecía un niño miedoso hasta de su sombra, se parecía mucho a un niño de su escuela que se asustaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte y era causa de burlas en toda la escuela, incluso para ella pero ahora viendo a su hermano tener algo parecido, ha cambiado de opinión.

_"__Lo siento… y-yo…" _¿Por qué se disculpaba? Lentamente ella se acerco a su hermano para tranquilizarlo. No le gustaba verlo así, no le gustaba ver su hermano mayor temblar como una hoja y con una expresión de completo terror en su rostro, tampoco le gustaban las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos que estaban cerrados con fuerza. Se acerco y se arrodillo tocando su hombre pero en cuando lo hizo el empezó a gritar. Su grito erizo la piel de todos.

"Sara ve con Pepper yo me encargo de esto" Le dijo Bruce sujetándola por los hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedo cerca de su hermano que ahora estaba llorando y murmurando incoherencias.

"¡Blake!" Grito su nombre para tratar de llamar su atención pero el seguía acurrucado en sí mismo.

"¡Blake!" Repitió y trato de acurrucarse a un lado de su hermano para meterse entre sus brazos, tomo el rostro de Blake en sus pequeñas manos y volvió a llamar su nombre. "¡Blake!" Nada. Volvió a intentar entrar en su brazos y lo logro.

"¡Blake!" Nada de nuevo pero al menos había conseguido que abriera los ojos "¡B! Soy yo Sara"

Sonrió como Blake pareció notar su presencia. El se le quedo viendo con una expresión de alivio y miedo a la vez, no conocía muy bien todos las emociones que expresaban los ojos de su hermano pero eso no importaba, se acurruco y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello y le dio un gran abrazo. El comenzó a llorar como un niño y apretó su agarre en ella como si fuera un oso de peluche, y definitivamente a ella no le gustaba verlo así.

"Perdóname… perdóname" Murmuraba entre sollozos, su voz se oía rota por completo.

"Te perdono" Le contesto ella. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato. Blake se la paso llorando casi todo el rato y pidiéndole perdón. Pepper y Bruce se habían salido desde hace un rato para darles privacidad a ambos.

Cuando por fin Blake dejo de llorar, el se sentó pero no dejo de abrazarla, parecía como si ahora fuera su salvavidas o algo por el estilo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto él. Ella se aparto un poco del abrazo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

"Si…" Le respondió. De repente le vino a la mente que él en una ocasión había gritado algo relacionado con papa y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber. "¿Papa te hizo algo?"

Blake aparo su mirada de ella y parecía algo nervioso.

"El… Dito… *suspiro*… el no es mi padre Sara" ¿El no es su padre? ¿Pero si ellos eran hermanos? ¿Cómo es que eso era posible? "Tu padre me adopto antes de que tu nacieras" Le respondió aun sin dirigirle la mirada

Entonces él no era su verdadero hermano, el no era de su familia. "¿Por qué?"

"Mi papa era una persona mala y escape, Dito me adopto cuando me encontró"

"¿Y tu mama?" Sabia que esa pregunta fue demasiado lejos por que de nuevo algunas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de su hermano.

"Mis… ellos… ellos ya no están vivo…"

"Ellos eran malos contigo" Le dijo algo molesta. Los padre debían dar amor y consentir a sus hijos y su hermano parecía que no tuvo padres así ¿Pero porque? Todos sus amigos tienen padres cariñosos y divertidos que siempre juegan con ellos o los llevan a lugares, su papa a veces la lleva al cine o juega videojuegos con ella, su mama le hace comida y procura que no le falte nada, sobre todo cuando está enferma.

Blake se rio de la declaración de su hermana. Hay muchas cosas que Sara aun no sabe y no debe saber de la vida, ella siempre ha sido una niña alegre y decirle que este mundo es cruel es algo muy despiadado de decir.

"Quiero que me prometas algo" Le dijo regresando su mirada a su pequeña hermana, trato con todas sus fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos y no ver los ojos sin vida de su madre. "Pase lo que pase quiero que siempre sonrías Sara, que no te importe si todo a tu alrededor es oscuro, tu siempre sonríe y agradece por tener una gran familia Sara, algo que yo no he podido tener"

"… No, no lo hare si tu no formas parte de ella" Le respondió dando una gran sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano. Blake se sorprendió por su respuesta y le devolvió el abrazo.

"No voy a dejar que nada te pase Sara, siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte… nunca lo olvides"


End file.
